Living The Life of a Witch
by Mikaykayisme
Summary: Jacklyn Bond, Jackie to her friends, is a young witch with an acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Using only her wits and skills, along with her best friend Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, this fierce witch must create her own destiny when others push her down. Follow her through the laughs, heartaches, detentions and betrayals she encounters the next 7 years of her life.
1. Year 1- Meeting the gang

_**I do not, nor will I ever, own the Harry Potter series. The thanks for my inspiration goes out to J.K. Rowling. Even though I have altered the run through Hogwarts, using new characters, adding some events, etc. the original characters, events, and places are all J.K. Rowling's. Thank you :)**_

_**Year 1**_

Looking at the wall ahead I start to feel an uneasiness settle into my stomach. Platform 9 and 3/4 was on the other side, but somehow all ambition and excitement seemed to vanish from within me being replaced with anxiousness and dread. It isn't that intimidating, I think, turning my hands on the trolley containing my school supplies, as a girl, no bigger than I, runs through but my legs make no move to follow my command.

"Hey Lil' Sis. Nervous?" A strong, masculine voice calls from behind me

"Is it that obvious Tommy?" My older brother gives a little smile before kneeling to my height.

Thomas Xavier Bond, Hufflepuff extraordinaire with exceedingly good looks or so I've been told by his girlfriends when they come to visit. Honestly I don't see it, he looks just like me in a sense, both of us have curly chestnut brown hair, mine being obviously longer than his, both having identical dark green eyes, the only things different are the 4 year age gap and our gender.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad, I was nervous my first time too." He says putting his hand on my small shoulder in comfort.

"It's not so much that I'm nervous, more that mum or dad can't be here to see me off." I sigh, my heart tearing back into two.

"Oh Jackie-" He pulls me into one of his famous bear hugs, a piney scent engulfs me. "-dad would have been so proud seeing his little girl off on this day, and mum, well mum has just buried herself in work with grief ever since dad died. It's not your fault."

My mood was slightly better as Tommy comfort me like he has been doing for almost 2 years since my fathers death. It must be hard for him, being only 16 and having to take care of me, his 12 in one month year old sister. Mum had tried to be there for us, but it was probably much harder for her, we had his eyes; the eyes she would see before she went to bed and when she woke up for almost 24 years.

"I know, it's just why can't she be happy that we didn't die? Why can't she be overbearing not under-bearing? It could have been any of us, or worse all of us." My voice cracks from the shunned tears of almost 2 years worth of grief.

Our father had died protecting us, not that I would ever tell Tommy but I blamed myself. It was August 12, the sun was shining down on our little house in London and I was bored. Being only 9 I wanted to go out and explore the duck pond across town; I had begged dad to take me and Tommy there which he obliged. When we had got there a large group of death eater recognized my father from his auror work and attacked, finishing him off in 10 minutes by the killing curse leaving me screaming my head off being hit in the upper arm by a stray blast while Tommy broken nose and all, just starting his third year, tried to get me to stop. That month was the month I had started running all my feeling out, unable to cope emotionally with anything.

"I don't know Jackie. But I promise you, I will never, ever stop being overbearing to you." He hits my nose playfully. "Got that Snips?"

I giggle, nodding, at the nickname he had given me when I was 6 seeing as though I would always give him attitude or give him snippy comments when he asked me a question. Man, am I lucky or what? I have the best older brother anyone could ask for.

"Now come on slow poke, I'll try and find you once the train gets moving." He calls out, taking his trolley and running through the enchanted wall, leaving me with only my owl Cinnamon to protect me.

Glancing all around to see if anyone was watching, I make sure the coast is clear before running through the wall following after my 6' tall brother. A cold sensation runs down my body as I move from platform 9 to platform 9 3/4, my body chills in the suddenness. Phew, that wasn't so bad, just a bit weird but nothing I can't get use to.

Platform 9 3/4 was just as crowded as Tommy claimed it was every year in his weekly letters home, maybe even a bit more. Screaming kids, fast moving Hogwarts students, hysterical parents move all about saying their last goodbyes; it's not like you will never see them again gosh.

Moving through the large crowd, a crash comes from behind me and my trolley suddenly feels lighter. Seeing what the commotion is, my thoughts are confirmed as I observe Cinnamon on the ground and my truck on its side. Blast, this is not what I need to start my first year off to pick up my discarded object, a girl my age with thick black hair stops me, swatting my arm as she goes.

"What do you think you're doing? This is my trunk." She states, pointing to my dark, brown possession.

"Um, hello there but I think you're confused see it was knocked off my trolley, meaning it's mine." I try to be as polite as I can, while trying to get the message across.

"No this is definitely my luggage, I don't understand how you could possibly get it wrong, are you blind or something?" Rude much, I think as she sneers as me with her pug like face.

"Listen here, see these initials, ya they spell J.A.B, Jacklyn Amber Bond, not R.A.B for Rude annoying Bi-" My head is thrown to the side, my cheek stinging slightly.

"Don't you speak to me that way, it was a mistake on my part, no need to be such a bitch." She storms away, leaving me to grab all my belongings and scramble on the train.

Rude little- I swear if I ever see her again and she provokes me it is so on. Unfamiliar faces lurk in every compartment as I try to find one with a familiar face or one that's not as rude as that pug. Just let it go Jackie, I think moving from another compartment my trolley riding in front of me, she was probably under a lot of stress and-hello.

The next compartment I look into houses not one, but both of my best friends entertaining themselves with Botts every flavor beans; each balancing one upon their nose. Honestly, why am I not surprised?

Seamus Finnigan, an Irish half-blood, with the most bluest eyes you've ever seen come together with short sandy blonde hair; sits on my right focusing on what looks to be a coconut flavored bean. We meet during the 7th summer of my life, mum took us (Tommy and I) to a Quidditch game in Ireland. Seamus, who was on my left, saw I was reading a book on werewolves, my favorite creature of the time, leaned in real close and whispered he was part werewolf, got it from his pa. I ,being excited, accidentally hit him and when his mother, a very nice lady, found out he lied we both ended up apologizing. His family, due to a job transfer, had to depart from their home and move to London, becoming my neighbor and best friend the very same year.

Turning to my left a soft chuckle escapes my lips as I see Neville Longbottom, tongue out in concentration, cross his chocolate brown eyes to keep his pumpkin bean steady. Neville lost his parents to madness by the Cruciatus curse, given by the Lestranges, during an attempt to find the Dark Lord. He's very sweet though, a bit shy around new comers but all the same a loyal heart til the end. A year after I had meet Seamus, I was in Diagon Alley and had gone to get myself some sweets, being only 8 at the time I was not very graceful and fell onto a round-faced looking boy who, by my fault, had spilt his chocolate frogs everywhere. Instead of yelling at me, the boy swept him blonde hair from his eyes and with a smile turned and walked away. Feeling awful, I went and bought him a new lot with my saved galleons and gave them to him. He wouldn't take them at first but I found even at a young age I can be very persuasive. Since then we have all become the best of friends.

Taking off my light blue scarf, I fling it into the middle of their game. Both losing their concentration immediately when they see an object flying across the compartment. Placing Cinnamon down on the left, I give Neville's frog, Trevor a look of disgruntlement, before coming face to face with two unamused ones.

"Cheers!" I say heartily, plopping myself next to Seamus.

"Jackie, I was just about to win too." Neville moans, throwing up his hands in protest; Seamus scoffs.

"You were just about as close to winning as Jackie was to kissing Trevor." Seamus shoots back.

"Nuh uh, I was totally about to win."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Wanna bet?"

"Actually yes because I would win." Neville says confidently, crossing his arms with a lot of stubbornness.

"Fine, Jackie who was about to win?" Seamus asks to my amusement, while Neville points to himself.

Oh these boys are always so competitive, but I don't want to inflate Seamus' ego anymore. I look between the lot of them, as if deciding who was the close winner; Neville actually was right, Seamus did look as though his would fall off.

"Sorry Sea, it was Nev."

Neville jumps up, pointing at Seamus with an offensive finger. "Ha in your face Finnigan."

What did I tell you, competitive, these boys would do anything to beat the other, well so wouldn't I but I wasn't involved. A low tap on the glass brings my attention to the door, a girl with frizzy, out of control, dirty blond hair stands on the other side looking rather conflicted. Oh god, she must think Neville is a loon or something.

Giving her a little wave, she cautiously opens the door her movements stiff with indecision. Her voice, as I would suspect, is soft and timid. "Um, I was just going to ask if I could room with you-I tried to sit with a bunch of others but it was too crowded for me, but I see you're in the middle-"

"No, no, no don't mind us just being the competitive bunch we are. Of course you can sit with us, I'm afraid, however, I won't be much company as I was going to read a book to calm myself of anxiousness." I give a giant smile, ushering her into our quarters.

The girl smiles rather oddly, seeing as though she has two big front teeth, bringing in with my help, her brown trunk and an orange half-Kneazle, a cat in the wizarding world mixed with an ordinary muggle cat. Cinnamon hoots unfriendly at the new animal intruder but I hush her up with an Owl Treat. Bloody bird, always keen on food, I wonder why she's not as fat as Trevor yet, I shake my head as Cinnamon looks at me with the, that's all I get face.

"I'm Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger." The girl, Hermione, holds out her hand, which I gladly take.

"That's a pretty name." Hermione blushes. " I'm Jacklyn Bond but you can call me Jackie if you want, this is Seamus Finnegan, and the one you're sitting next to is Neville Longbottom." Cinnamon pecks at her cage annoyed and I roll my eyes. "And this is my annoying, yet lovable Scops Owl Cinnamon, fastest bird I've had, if you ever need something delivered you can use her if you like."

Hermione looks intriguingly at her. "She's very pretty, and thank you I might just take you up on that."

I smile in appreciation at her before digging into my carry on and grabbing,_ The GoldFinch_ by Donna Tartt. Laying down I place my head on Seamus' lap, much to his protest, and prop my feet up. Seamus' dad, muggle born, noticed me in his library when ever I was over and said I could take some of them to school with me. Opening to the first pages of this 771 page novel, I begin my journey into the life of a boy who has his whole world turned upside down-

"Oi Sea, bet you a weeks worth of homework during the first Quidditch game that'll she'll finish by the end of the train ride." Neville says, I glare at him holding up my book in a frustrated way, now where was I, oh yes with his life getting turned upside down by something called a terrorist bomb-

The movement of Seamus disrupts me this time, and I look to see the boys shaking hands, with Hermione off reading her own book, also muggle made. " You are so on Nev." Smiling more to myself than anything I cross my left foot over my right, poor Seamus I just hope with all that homework he'll be able to come to the game.

***Train Arrival***

"I swear Bond, if you don't get Ravenclaw I'll kiss your bloody bird-on the mouth to? How is it that you can possibly finish a 762 page book in less than 5 hours?" Seamus asks, moping that he had double the homework on Quidditch week.

"771 pages actually." I say smugly dressing into my robes. "And I didn't know you felt that way about Cinnamon Sea." Hermione, who had also indulged herself in literature during the train ride, was looking admiringly at me for my reading speed.

"Oh shut up. Thanks to you I have to do extra homework for Neville-speaking of which do you think Nev caught Trevor yet?" Our friend had discovered his toad missing, rushing out to find the ugly thing.

"We'll find out in just a minute, here he comes." Sure enough as we step off the train our round faced companion is running over to us, rather clumsily.

I'll have to take him out for run or two when we get settled, I look to my out-of-breath friend, cause he definitely is about to collapse.

"I take it you didn't find Trevor." Hermione asks, coming out of no where.

"No I didn't. Oh grams is gonna kill me-I bet that toad is laughing at me." I put a hand on Neville's slumped shoulders.

"At least you don't have to worry about the homework-"

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!" A booming voice calls, almost giving me whiplash as I turn my head around.

Standing there in the dim lighting of the moon stood a hairy, a very hairy man, who looked only a foot or so smaller than a Chimaera. Wearing what looked to be a over coat, the man standing before us smiled and clapped his hands. Blimey, this must be the groundskeeper, Hagrid, Tommy's mentioned him once or twice at home. He's a lot bigger than what Tommy made him out to be, I glance at Hagrid again, a lot hairier to.

Putting our luggage on the platform, I give Cinnamon a light stroke on her beak before following the over-sized man to the lake. "He must be taking us to the boats." Everyone looks at me as though I'm a whacko. "It's first year tradition, on our Sorting night we takes boats across the lake to Hogwarts."

As I was talking, the solid earth becomes squishy sand making me frown slightly; seems as though I won't be having my runs on the shore. In London, since my fathers death, I would always run around the lake in the woods behind our house. It was sort of the normal now, I always feel at ease when I'm near a lake; I had taken Seamus and Neville for a couple of runs but they both would die halfway through.

"Oh look, there's an open one." Seamus points to an open boat, making the four of us scramble to claim it as ours. Helping everyone else in, I hop in last seating myself at the bow of the boat-however I didn't make it to my destination.

Seamus had thought to start a shoving match with Neville at the very instant, but being caught in the crossfire I was shoved hard. My body goes with the force landing me on an unexpectant Neville, who looks just as shell shocked as me. Oh, I'm gonna kill that boy, I go to move only making our position worse.

"Well, well not even an hour here and I've already found the call-girl of our year, such a shame she's very ugly." A new voice enters my ears, my now very hot ears.

Still trying to get out of my compromising position I respond, "You must be talking about yourself then cause you're the only unattractive one around for miles."

Looking up I see, but I would never tell him so, that he's not quite that bad looking. He has instead of just normal blond hair, white mixed in making it look very bright, unlike his personality. His features are very pointed and masculine, giving his grey eyes more pop as he glares at me, pity he looks so cute but his personality is making him rather ugly. He, unlike his two rather chubby goons, is more slender and built, well as from what I can see which is only his face and neck.

" Really cause the way you were looking at me right then tells me differently, pity that you had to be so unattractive and putting yourself near these mud-bloods or we could have worked out." I hear Hermione whimper making it my turn to narrow my green eyes at him.

"Listen here you, even if you were the last person on earth I would never get with you, you are an unattractive slug who makes fun of others just so that he can feel better about himself, and all I have to say to you is bad day mean sir, bad day indeed". I say putting up a hand about to sit down.

Glaring at me the boy apparently has to get the last word, "You better watch what you say, I can ruin you for who you are."

Throwing my hands up in mock terror, I say giving a scared look. "What are you gonna do blind me with your blond hair?" Everyone in the boat snickers, making the kid realise, finally, that I would not give up. Stomping away, with a final glare in my direction, I give a sarcastic wave and sit back down.

I make another disgusted look as he retreats, ugh see those are the people pug face will probably hang out, trying to steal my luggage. We didn't talk for a little while, I still seething at the blond gits comments on Hermione's blood descendants, while Seamus and Hermione preset the faces of two offended people being both of muggle born. Neville looks as though he doesn't know whether to comfort me or them.

"Um, excuse me could we join you?" A girl with 6 other people crowd in front of our boat, looking hopeful.

"Why sure you can." I not getting my top seat, scoot down. "Hop aboard, I think we're leaving shortly, I'm Jacklyn, Jackie Bond, this is my first mate Seamus Finnigan, my other first mate Neville Longbottom and this pretty gal is Hermione Granger ."

"Nice to meet you Jackie." The girl who spoke first climbs on. "I'm Fay Dunbar. This is Hannah Abbott, Parvati Patil and her twin sister Padma Patil, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, along with Susan Bones." They get on in the order of their names.

"Blimey, I wouldn't mind Dunbar hopping on me once in a while." Seamus whispers in my ear, I cringe and punch him slightly, ewww boys are nasty.

"You're nasty, and you're only 11-I don't think she wants a 2 inch pinch." Seamus glares at me, focusing on Fay.

The boat starts to take off, my stomach filling with nerves I had never thought possible to feel inside ones stomach. Calm down Jackie, it's not like you could get any bad house-well other than Slytherin- oh blast that did not encourage myself. My stomach as I think lets off another twist and turn, no one paying attention to my weird sickness as Michael had just told a, what I would gather, funny joke. But really, it's a thought I mean I could get Slytherin.

My mum had always told me I could be in her's and dad's house, Ravenclaw, I was 'very witty and smart even at the young age of 6 I could do abnormal spells and charms. But I don't really want a reminder of dad everyday of my life, that would make me bonkers. I look out to the sky what a night, the stars are shining down without a care, not one wisp of a cloud is in sight, everything is just peachy. What about Hufflepuff as Tommy had gotten his first year-do I have what it takes to be a Hufflepuff? Sure I was a hard worker and tolerant, but I wasn't very modest-no I was more competitive.

"I'm telling you their are just some people out there who think they are royalty because they have pure blood-I mean everyone at least got a muggle relative somewhere in their bloodline." Neville and I look to each other, rolling our eyes.

"That's not true Goldstein, Jackie and Neville here are pure bloods and they don't act like royalty-well Jackie does act like a royal pain but-ouch." Ha, that thump should keep your arm warm for a while.

"Ya well that's why I said som-"

Pure blood, that was my worry about Slytherin, I am pure blood and most of Slytherin is as well. Would the sorting hat put me in Slytherin because of my blood, I mean sure I've had my share of fights and exchange of unnecessary words but hasn't everyone. I can see the shore line in my sight along with just about every other 1st year on the water. Then there's Gryffindor, the boldest, the bravest the most daring; sure I would do whatever fair to win , but would that be enough, my competitiveness?


	2. Year 2-Questions among questions

Year 2

Bored. Thats the only line running through my head right now on September 17, 1992 . Bored, bored, bored, bored bored. Bored. We have double Transfiguration's every Thursday but today I was just not feeling it. You see, I have made plans with Hermione for after class so we could study so that we could go out by the library. We haven't done a lot of that in a while, with her being friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, so I had convinced her to spend after clas-

"Miss Bond, you you kindly give us the incantation for the bird-to-goblet charm?" My thoughts are broken as Mcgonagall's voice fills my ears.

"The what ma'am?" Oh bad mistake. Come on Jackie you haven't gotten a detention in 4 days.

"Please Miss Bond if you would give half as much effort in my class as you did with your hexing of Mister Malfoy you might be reminded we are learning the Vera-Verto spell." The class snickers at my getting told off, ok so maybe the headmaster doesn't take too keen on me at times.

"Sorry Professor."I mumble, looking glumly at Seamus from across the room, Mcgonagall had made sure to keep us separated this year, because last year there were more explosions than any other.

Yup, it's been an entire year since I was sorted into Gryffindor and already so much has happened. The sorcerer's stone, rumored to be lost, was actually in Hogwarts but unfortunately destroyed by none other than Potter himself, and he had told Hermione who had told me he saw vol- He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Other than those downers however things have been great, I've made loads of friends in all houses except Slytherin, their all a bunch of snooty jerks anyway, except for Theodore Nott who has come to fancy me eww, among the top of my class right beside Hermione and finally I haven't gotten a detention this week.

"Alright, you know your assignment, I expect everyone to know and master the Vera-Verto spell by next class time." She looks at me pointedly. "I don't want to hand out detentions if not necessary." I've been really good for the past 4 days, does she not remember this!

I grab my light blue satchel and file out behind Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil, both who look as though they had won the lottery.

"Why are you to so happy?"

"Pug-face got told off this morning-Wait where were you this morning then? You never miss breakfast." Dean asks curiosly.

"Oh I had a little run in myself, only mine was actually a run followed by getting jinx by Malfoy as I passed, nasty little devil-" I pull the collar of my robe down just an inch to show her my newly formed patch of fur. "-reckon he was trying to put the dog face curse on me, but I gave him a good fly into the ceiling." Dean laughs as he imagines me with a dog face.

We had arrived at my destination, the library, in less than 15 minutes; Hermione had said to come straight here after class. The patch of fur was starting to itch but I didn't want her to see, a she would tell Harry and I didn't want him to get involved, and b she would go to Mcgonagall but then Malfoy would snitch back so my only option was to hide it. Easier said than done actually.

"Jackie." Her voice calls out. "Over here." I look to my left from the rows of books to spot my friend with a mound of books.

'So what subject are we studying?" I swing a chair around and straddle it. She had told me to meet her last night so that we could study, but what subject I was unsure.

"We're going over some Defense Against the Dark Art." I snicker, not to brag but my hexing with Malfoy and Pansy has made me rather good in that area. "Lockhart does nothing but admire himself so I wanna learn as much as I can."

Sigh, she always does this; makes me come down just so that she can look up stuff. I don't understand, half the time she just tells me to stay there and asks me questions I already know, but hey she's like a younger mother to me. Her appearance had littler but changes since 1st year, however, short, frizzy hair, buck teeth, but hey I wasn't much better. Short, frizzyish hair, and my face had begun the 'change from child to teen', acne was not my friend.

An hour later I had gotten sucked into a book about disarming and attack spells. They will sure come in need when Pasny of Malfoy try and irk me into a detention.

"So what do you make of Ron and Harry's story about platform 9 3/4." Hermione asks. Oh look disarming spells, thoughts could come in handy.

"They're just stories." Like its precursor, Verdimillious Duo can have two forms with very different effects, although unlike the Verdimillious Charm, this spell's dual forms are marked by varying colours...

"Ya but you believe them right, I mean why on earth would they make that up?" Hermione pesters.

"I don't know maybe for the attention, or maybe they wanted to be rebellious to impress a girl. Did you know the Verdimillious Dou can stun someone-what?" I look up from my book to show Hermione my find, only to see her glaring at me.

"How could you think they would make up a story like that." Shit, I hate it when she catches me mid-read.

"Listen, I'm not saying it's true but they could have just been a couple of guys who wanted to gain some girls attention- or they could have been blocked out." I quickly add seeing as though Hermione looks as though she could murder me.

"How you could think Harry would ever do that, he hates fame and attention." Sure, because he doesn't go looking for trouble like he did last year, ya ok.

"I'm not it's just that he doesn't have a great rap staying out of trouble." I pause. "Why do you always have to ask me these types of questions while I'm reading, you never like the answer." It was true, when ever I read my mind gets into the book so my mouth doesn't have a censor and says basically my opinion on the subject.

"Harry stays out of as much trouble as I do." Hermione's picks up her books. "Honestly,you're the one that is always getting detentions for your little 'run ins' with Slytherin." Well there's a reason for that, I pick up my own book and the tattered red book I had found.

"That's because I'm not friends with your little famous boy- don't give me that face- the teachers always give you special privileges that if any one else was to do what you three do they would get in so much trouble." Her face was almost as red as my book cover before she storms off, stomping childishly as she goes.

"Honestly, you're just as worse as those Slytherin, maybe you should have been with them instead of fighting them." Was the last thing she had yelled at me before leaving, everyone, even the librarian makes shocked faces.

I shortly followed but instead of going her way to the common room, I decide to pay my dear older brother a visit. Because he was in Hufflepuff, most of Gryffindor would not be around to hear my complaining, so I knew it was always safe to confide in him.

Why does she always have to do that, I mean if she doesn't like my opinions then she shouldn't ask for them at a time she knows I'll be completely honest with her. A hufflepuff, looking closely around Tommy's age comes across the corner, I ask where my brother is. She doesn't have to act so childish when I bring up my own points either, like how Potters been the seeker for what's going to be 2 years, when for most it will be their 1st year.

The hufflepuff, who at a closer look was Jake Portman Tommy's best friend, had told me he was down by the Lake. I had thanked him and made my way down to the Black Lake, my fists shaking with anger as I think more about Hermione and her friends. Ron was nice and funny, don't get me wrong but he always followed Harry around and his arguments with Hermione made me want to tell they to get their hormones in check. It was just Harry that I had a mega problem with, he tries to do everything himself and says he doesn't want attention but then does shit that will get him attention.

Crashing waves calm me down as I near the shoreline, Tommy insight leaning on a tree looking out to the waves. Tommy had changed a lot since his first year, 5 years ago, no longer was he a muscleless, shaggy headed pale boy no he had grown about a foot or two, gained huge amounts of muscle, shaved his head to a crew cut type. My face breaks you into a huge grin as I see him completely unaware of my presence. Scare time!

Sneaking up on someone on sand is much more harder than it seems, I found that out half way through. The sand is always moving making me wobble to a fro, but I also have to watch out for dead sticks and items that can trip me. Still being on course however, my light blue shoes make no noise as I creep closer. 5-4-3-2-lunge.

Before Tommy could react, I had pounced on top of him blaring my warrior cry I had always used when we were little. Our bodies fling to the side, his being flung to the side more because he was as limp as a noodle, at total peace. My hair is now covered in sand as I lift it out of the sand dunes, shaking out as much as possible. Totally worth the shower I'll have to take again.

"Well hello to you to Snips." Sarcasm rolls off his tongue as he sits up, brushing himself off.

"You looked too peaceful for my liking." My toothy grin appears, he chuckles.

"So I take it you want to have bonding time and are not just hunting me down to head butt me."  
>"Bingo. Damn you're getting really good at this game." He gives me an authoritative look at my choice of word, but doesn't say anything as he leans back up against his tree.<p>

"Soooo gonna indulge or do I have to guess Jacklyn?" Well, looks as though sassy cassie is back, I think sitting down beside him.

"Well, Hermione and I had gotten into a fight again-"

"No surprise there."

"-and it was about Harry and his privileges-"

"Again, Snips as I said to you a month ago-"

"She had caught me reading and asked me what I thought about Harry's tree crashing-"

"-you should not be friends with someone who always makes you mad. No matter how well you think it's-"

"and then we started to go at it with detentions, she said I was most troublesome than her-"

"-and furthermore-wait did you say she said you're more troublesome than her?"

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell you. I had told her that she and her little friends had privileges that no one but the lot of them had because Harry is famous. I guess I must have hit a nerve, because then she yells at me that maybe I should have been put into Slytherin."

Tommy turns to me, his eyebrows scrunch together, the wind picks up sending a light breeze to blow my hair around. The patch of fur embedded onto my neck is starting to itch again, worse than before. Oh curse Malfoy, curse him into the depths below, this is insufferable. "I think you should stop talking to her, she's gonna give you nothing but grief." I go to protest but close my mouth to stop.

He's right you know, she's only been causing you grief ever since she became friends with those two boy. Ya but she's my only real girlfriend , every other girl I've know I would never confide in them like I do Hermione. Well, how many of those things do you think she goes blabbing to Harry and Ron, my inner conscience proclaims.

"Ugh why do people have to be so complicated?" I throw my hands into my face, sighing unattractively.

"Because we just are I guess." Tommy shrugging, grabbing his charms book, The Monstrous Book of Monsters.

"Oh, so why are you studying Magical creatures, you're wicked good with them." Tommy, is really good with magical creatures, he wants to be a Dragon trainer.

"Because Professor Kettleburn is giving us a test tomorrow." He rubs the spin gingerly. "You know how I get with tests sometimes, can't remember stuff for the life of me."

"Want help, I mean I'll need to learn this anyways so might as well get a head start." He gives me a grateful smile.

"And this is why I keep you around." I snicker taking his book from him.

"Please even if you could your life would be boring." He laughs giving me his signature smile.

"That's true Snips. Now start with the Hippogriffs."

***That Saturday***

"No! Now pay attention Seamus." I hit my best friend over the head with my black potions book. "What would you get it you combined 4 sprigs of Lavender, 6 measures of Standard Ingredient, 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus, and 4 Valerian sprigs?" The answer was simple Sleeping Draught but somehow Seamus could not figure it out.

"Erm, Swelling potion?" Does he not study, like seriously?

"No! It's-"

"Sleeping Draught, causing the drinker to fall almost instantaneously into a deep but temporary sleep." Neville interrupts my scolding, looking up from his own potions book.

"Excellent, see I don't understand why you suck at potions so much at least you know what ingredients to use." I glare pointedly at Seamus, who looks down at his own book sheepishly.

It was currently 10 o'clock on Halloween night, yet Seamus, Neville and I were sitting around Gryffindor common room studying potions. We had class on Monday, first period, so we were going over everything we would need so that tomorrow we could just chill. We hadn't really had much alone time, seeing as though Hermione would drift from her group to ours, and we didn't really trust her since our argument a month ago.

Yes, we still haven't really made up since she told me I belong in Slytherin, I actually haven't made a move to say my flaws either. It was weird, some days she would come into our group and chill with us for the day, avoiding me completely, but then other days she would be with her friends and try to talk to me, but I would be busy with my own friends and everything. Even on my birthday, the 18th, she avoid me completely, then the next day came up to me trying to talk.

We don't really talk about anything personal in front of her, only current events and what's what. She usually will go and blab to Harry or Ron and then our business will be the talk of Gryffindor. It's happened quite a few times actually, Neville had said something about his grandmother having made his wear a dress so she could sew it for her bingo night, he was teased for weeks. Seamus was talking about how he had an oozing blister on his thigh from an explosion he had caused, no one at any meal will come relatively close to him.

Slimy little fuzz ball she is, she had denied it also saying that someone else had overheard what we were saying but there was no one present when we talked. Whatever, she not really anything to fuss over, forgive and forget as they say. I look over to see Seamus balancing his quill upon his nose, well trying to balance it.

"Will you ever pay attention?" I ask him hopelessly already knowing his answer.

"Probably not." I roll my eyes, the quill falls off his nose and lands with a thud onto the red couch.

"Do you two ever stop bickering?" Neville says amusingly behind his Herbology book, the potions discarded into the corner.

"Only when he is behaving." I point a finger at Seamus, who in turn tries to bite it. "Hey, I need that!"

"Which will never happen, so I'm gonna have to deal with this for the rest of my life?" Neville looking irritated but I can see the smile inching upon his round face.

"I resent that." Seamus states, trying to sneak the answers from my book. "Ahh so that's what that ingredient is for-Ouch!" A bump will be on his skull tomorrow, but he's not learning by cheating.

" You're not going to learn by cheating, anyways Snape will know, he has it out for me I swear."

It was true, Snape was always out to get me a detention, one way or another. Whenever I would go at it with Malfoy or Pug face Pansy he was always there and guess who got the detention, me! Sometimes I agree I would start it, but 7 outta 10 times I was just going about my business when boom I'm it with a stupid spell.

"Probably because you had called him ma'am the first day of school last year." Oh ya... "And then proceeded to explain why you though he was a woman." Neville states giving me his look, Seamus on the other had in laughing hysterically.

"Oh god, I remember his face, he was about to pounce across the whole room to kill you. Oh the answer is Acnite Ma'am." Hardy-Har-Har. I couldn't walk for a week straight after that, Snape had made me stay to clean his floors, no magic the whole week.

"It was an honest mistake, I didn't see his face-"

"Oh, oh, oh what about when you were brewing the cure for boils, but it exploded all over his face and gave him boils. Hahahaha." Seamus is about to pee his pants at my expense of labor I had to accomplish over that weekend.

"Oh shut up it's you've blown up stuff in Mcgonagall's-"

"Guys come quick!"

Teddy Weston, Gryffindor cutie amongst us girls at the moment, bursts through the picture, looking at us frantically. Now, Teddy was never one for panic, he was eh hem 'to cool for that', so if he was panicky then there must be something big. Leaving our notebooks and supplies, the lot of us stumble out of the portrait, following closely behind Weston.

"You guys won't believe this." Teddy calls behind his shoulder, taking a left we follow his lead.

"Peeves make another joke? LockHart finally getting fired for his terrible teaching?" I guess. Lockhart is our new defense against the arts teacher and he is awful. He doesn't even know how to get pixies back into a cage like hello?

"Take a look for yourself." Weston points to a crowded wall, everyone in the entire school must be up!

Scooting past what looks to be a 4th year, my tiptoes help me see over the mob of anxious, jumpy looking students and staff. Oh blimey. M feet fall flat as I read the writing upon the wall:

**_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware._**

The Chamber of what? My confusion is interrupted as I stand on my tiptoes again. ! Filch's cat, always there when you're up to no good, is hanging upside down, she looks dead.

"She's not dead." A 4th year leans over to my terrified face, calming me slightly. Oh thank god. "She's petrified, Harry Potter was the first to be here, Filch almost killed him." Now I don't like Harry, but for him to conjure up a spell to do this, impossible he's not very charm smart. "Dumbledore appeared to be startled when he read the writing." Dumbledore starled, blimey this must be bad.

"Oh, well thanks..."

"Chesterfield, Michael Chesterfield." He holds out a hand, I take in genuinely shaking it lightly, my own hand shaking from my adrenaline.

"Jackyln, or Jackie Bond." He gives me a toothy grin. Tall, slender, he is handsome, what is in the water the boys are drinking lately?

"Come off, come off, everyone back to their common rooms." Percy Weasley says, ugh he's a git I do not like him in the slightest. "Gryffindor follow me. That means you Bond." He seeks me out giving me a scurry motion. I have half the mind to flip him one, but decide against it when I remember he can give me detention, no thanks.

"Sucks, you got Weasely for a prefect, well Diggory isn't much better, he's more chill though." Chesterfield states, walking alongside me.

"I reckon one of these days I'm gonna put him off the Astronomy tower if he calls my name-"

"Bond! Stop with the chit chat." Speak of the astronomy tower. "Come on, you're always wondering, I have half the mind to give you a detention for not listening." I swear to christ.

"I'm coming you half witted bird for brains." I mumble the last part to Michael who laughs. Indicating I must go, I wave bye to Chesterfield before pounding over to Percy, who is rolling his eyes at me.

"What? Can't I make friends?"

"Not on my time." Ugh, git.

Marching passed Weasley, I grumble about the unfairity of curfew seeing as though I can't go roaming the halls after 8 o'clock. Being now 12:45 according to the grandfather clock peeking out of the corner, I decide to withdraw my studying until a later time. Slowly walking up the girls stairs, that funny enough turning into a slide whenever a boy tries to climb them, thank Seamus for that, a yawn escapes my mouth reminding me about my day.

What is the Chamber of Secrets? Was that blood on the wall? Why was Mrs. Norris petrified? Who is the heir, the heir of who? Who is the enemy? These questions float through my overly exercised mind as I strip for my jeans and shirt to my sleep wear- light blue tank top with black running shorts, I like to run as soon as I wake up.

Climbing into my four-post bed, closest to the bathroom might I add, my eyelids begin to droop as the questions begin to mush into a full long jumble of words. What that Mrs. blood heir petrified enemy, is my last unintelligent thought before I drift into a slumber along side, Fay Dunbar, Lavender Brown, and Granger; my roommates.


	3. Year 2- Great day for a fall

***Next morning

Ring. Ring. Ring. Riiiiiiiiiing.

"Jackie, shut off that damn alarm before I crank it over your head!" Fay exclaims tiredly as I frantically try and find the off button.

"I'm working on it." Not that. "I'm working on it, not my fault someone had smashed mine last week." My annoyance rings out the Lavender who is sleeping soundly with earplugs in. She said she was getting sick of being woken up at 6:20 everyday so she decided to break it. "Oh for god-sake silencio." I wave my wand at the clock.

"Why didn't you think of that before?" Fay asks seething as silence expands over the room. Well you're welcome.

"Because I don't do well with people yelling at me when I'm still half way asleep." She grunts rolling over. Well looks as though this conversation is over, I think huffing.

It's 4:30 now, that wouldn't have taken so long if Lavander hadn't been so mean to my old clock then I would know how to shut it off. She had done it while I was out running last week, threw it right out the window she did. I was so pissed, we are still not speaking but I tolerate her more than Hermione, which is ironic because Brown in a gossiper and I don't really like to gossip much. I had asked for another one and had gotten a new make and model, everything but it was hard to get use to because you had to take two of the gears on the back and press them together.

Snatching my use to be white running shoes, I soundlessly make my way over the wood of Gryffindor common room, only hitting my foot on a side table once. New record, I think reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, doing a little happy dance. Shit, pain erupts on my poor big toe as I hammer it into the corner of the wall, so close.

Slipping into my running shoes, I walk swiftly through the empty corridors, I'm always amazed at how quiet these halls are in the morning. Now you're probably wondering what will happen if I'm caught outside at this hour, I'm not. My first year here Dumbledore had called me into his office and asked me what I had thought about the sunrise in the mornings I run.

Flashback***

"Ah, Miss Bond. Yes, yes come in come in." Dumbledore calls me into his office.

Opening his oak door, I meekly shuffle in thinking about what I had done bad this month. Oh maybe he found out about me giving Snape those boils, oh god I'm gonna get expelled. My nerves double as I see my headmaster with my housemaster. Oh acid pops I'm totally gonna get expelled.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I glance up meeting his twinkling eyes, I play with the hem of my robe.

"Yes, it has come to our attention." He motions to Mcgonagall and himself. "That you have been exiting the castle at 6:20 each morning and not returning until the later hours." Ohhh my running, hahaha.

I look between both professors, relief washing over every inch of my body. "I've been running sir." The teachers look at me confused for a minute. "I've had a habit of running every morning since the year my dad di-died. I wants aware we couldn't, my apologizes." I bow my head respectively, well now it looks as though I'll be getting fat.

"Ah habits, a useful yet destructive thing they are." I give him a confused look. "You see Jacklyn, every day as a charms master I would indeed have a habit of washing the window in the corner of my room everyday so that the daydreamers could have a better view." What the heck is this suppose to teach me? "The habit has stuck with me til this day, I have found myself going down to my old charms class and cleaning the window even if I have other jobs to complete."

"Sir?" This story was just getting me more confused as each word passes from his mouth.

"My warning to you Miss Bond is if myself or Professor Mcgonagall feels as though youre sleep or work is being interfered with your habit then we shall nip it in the bud." I give a gracious smile.

"Oh thank you sir. Thank you." I was more than happy, I was topish of my class at the moment so I know that I will never need to give up my running.

"Now run along, I hear Professor Snape is teaching the cure for boils."

*Present*

That day I had sworn I had seen a smirk present itself on Dumbledore's face, but it could have just been his white beard. I had been called into Dumbledore's office at least 4 more times that year, all for duels I had in the corridors, but he had simply said to be more careful and to my surprise tips. Anyway, enough with my shenanigans, time for a run.

Opening the side door to the right of the huge front doors, the November air blows my ponytail all over, my bangs flying all up in my face. Goose bumps race across my exposed arms but somehow I don't feel the chill that brought them. Huh, must be so use to the weather by now that I don't feel it, that's actually pretty cool, I think setting my watch for an hour.

That should give me shy of 9 miles if I keep my pace at roughly 7 minutes, I do the math in my head to check.

"Alrighty here we-"

"Hey stranger, fancy meeting you here." I suppress a groan and pause my black watch, checking to make sure I actually did.

"What do you want Nott?" I say a bit rudely, having been driven out of my zone, I look to see the pillock grinning at me, well more so my butt as I turned to face him.

"I just wanted to accompany you on your run, thats all." He says giving me an innocent smile, I roll my eyes, a run really he looks to be ready for the circus, I think taking him in.

Although more muscular than last year, I can see his fashion choice hasn't changed in the bright neon orange jumper, with bright green pants, a red hat that he keeps tucking his too long of hair into, and white trainers, fresh out of the box. Rubbing my eyebrows together, I give him an unamused look but sigh, might as well get this over and down with faster, but today I am not keeping pace with him, I tell him so making him laugh.

"Oh I think it will be me not having to keep up to your slow pace." He jokes with his voice, not yet masculine voice and I sigh.

"Just shut up."

Restarting my watch, I take off down the gravely road, toward the Gatehouse. Just don't even talk to him, be cool, keep calm , and stay collect, I think to myself as Nott tries impressing me. Ugh, why can't he be like the other Slytherin, sure he can be rude but why can't he just leave me alone? I look over not to see him anymore and huff in relief. Good, maybe he finally learned, I look to see him huffing along to stay in front of me, or maybe not.

After 30 minutes of running the gate house was in sight. Sweet, now to just double back and get ready for a day with the boys. Touching the gate, my usual routine, I turn around and start off, passing Nott a mile later. "Just keep going, another 5 miles and you'll be done." I say cheekily hearing him huff out a curse. Maybe I should wait for him, I think before looking down at my watch, eh he's only two minutes behind me he'll be fine, I reassure myself continuing on my 7 minute pace.

During this time, my breath had found its usual rhythm making me not having to focus as much on it and more on my surroundings. Ah November, I love you.

The November month had done, as it always has, wonders too many trees at Hogwarts, the trees once dark green in color had turned into a cluster of vibrant reds, golden yellows, and festive oranges. The air surrounding me during this time was always calming and peaceful, even in my darkest times, there was just something that keeps me at bay whenever I smell the crisp air. And don't even get me started on the lake, it's just so beautiful, everything about it was perfect in my eyes.

In the morning on my runs, the sunrise was just breath taking the pinks and oranges collided in such a way that I couldn't be anything but happy when I wake up two hours early during this month just to see it. My feet hammer the road as I focus my attention on the continuous pounding of the waves hitting the shore. This had always seemed to calm me anywhere I've run, the waves just did it for me every time I heard them while running my body would go automatic and my mind would run off.

What is the Chamber of Secrets though? Why would Dumbledore look so anxious, had he heard of it before? The teachers all seemed pretty nervous last night, some even snapping at students who would get too curious. Most of all who is the heir and who is the person the heir of? This is all so confusing, maybe the library will have something about it.

The castle is back into my sights but my mind had already started pestering for another 8 miles. Well, I don't feel tired, actually I feel great. My body is screaming for me to go on with my mind, whelp always gotta listen to the heart. Turning one last time around, the sunrise is just starting to peak up from behind the tree line, giving me more energy than before.

"What? Where are you going?" Nott yells to me as I pass him a mile down the strip, sweaty and looking very unattractive.

"Decided to do another set. Don't wait up Theodore." I breath out continuing my path.

I hadn't heard his reply, not that I had wanted to, but it had sounded something like, 'be careful' or something along that line. Ha, me be careful? He's talking to a girl who willingly puts herself in harms way whenever she steps foot into her potions class.

About an hour later I come to the front of the castle, exhausted, what had been an 9 mile run turned into a 18 mile run, taking 2 hours of my day sweat dripping down my forehead I force water, I had spelled through my wand, through my parched lips. I opened the side door to find 2 pairs of eyes looking at me relieved. Neville and Seamus came in for a group hug before cringing at my 'smell'.

"We were so worried about you when you didn't come back at around 6." Neville says, I grunt in response, stretching my legs to avoid stiffness.

"Don't you grunt at him, he went down to the Slytherin common room entrance, to ask your running buddy where you were." Seamus scolds as I give him a glare placing an arm behind my head.

"And what did he say?" I asked rather curiously. The lot of them blush in response, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Well, I was going to ask him but then kinda sorta just made it to the stairs and then didn't." I chuckle as Neville wrings his hands together and give my boys each a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for caring, really guys, but if you don't mind I rather smell, so if you don't mind-" I say trailing off, they seem to get the gist as they move out of my way.

Scootching past them I begin my route to the dorms, I spot some early riser mulling around the castle, all looking like zombies. Some people really need to do this thing called be morning people, I think avoiding yet another snoozer. Honestly, if they can't even say awake why bother emerging from their beds in the first place?

"Hey call-girl!" Oh geez, what does he want now? "Hey, I'm talking to you."

Stopping, I turn my body around to face Malfoy who looks to awake to be real. His hair is neatly combed to one side and his school uniform, no robe, had not one wrinkle in it. Unlike his personality that has many wrinkles in it, I think giving him a tired look.

"Must you call me call-girl every time we meet pretty boy?" He sneers at me, sure he was pretty but I was going for the insult, saying that he wasn't a guy basically.

"Well it's better than having to wash out my mouth every time I say your unbearable name." Ouch, that's a low blow.

"Well thanks, I'll take it up with my mum the next time I see her." I go to walk away, but he shouts something that makes me dead stop.

"I was talking about your last name, so you might wanna talk to your dad about that." He mock pauses. "Oh wait you can't." He grins like a maniac. "He died because he was to weak to fight off death eaters right?" My blood in boiling, I swear if you felt my skin it would be hot. "And people say he was the best, ha-"

"You shut your mouth Malfoy." I yell at him, seething. Many people were now gathering around us, most looking at me with pity or happy that a fight was about to break out.

"Why, can't I speak the truth? Isn't that what happened? Father says that your brother could have done something, helped but no he's just as defenseless as your weak, miserabl-"

"That's enough!" My voice rings out across the halls. I swear panic rose in Malfoy's eyes, but I didn't pay too much attention, my body shaking with rage.

Everything about me he can insult- my hair, my grades, my face- but bring my family into it and there will be blood. Not only did he call my father, a well respected auror who taught me everything I know, weak and defenseless, but he had called my brother the same. No one calls my family weak, I think smoke probably coming out of my ears with how much rage I was harvesting.

"What can't handle the truth call-girl?" His voice comes out shakier than before, but he still dug.

Just as fast as this argument heated up, my wand was in my enclosed right hand, "Furnunculus." A shot of red flows from the tip of my wand onto Malfoys face.

It was the first spell to pop into my mind, and right now I was glad I had an older brother to teach me older spells. Malfoys once clear face is now covered in what look to be very painful boils; his face conjures up into one of pain as he glares at me.

"Serpensortia" A giant serpent flies out of his wand, right in front of me.

Now if there is one thing I fear it is snakes, we really do not mix well. My breath is now coming out in jagged breaths as I look down at the large, slithering thing. Ok, don't panic it's just a dumb snake. It's teeth blare at me as it snaps forward, I let out a yelp in fright. My legs refuse to follow my command of fleeing the giant coiled thing, my panic rises.

"P-p-please ge-get rid of i-it." My voice comes out shaky and fragile.

"Aw, is poor little Bond afraid of a little snake?" Malfoy mocks my hysteria, not doing a thing to get rid of the snake.

Yes I'm afraid, but of a little snake no. This snake was probably the height of me, 4"11', yes I am rather short, but that's not the problem here. My heart feels as it does whenever I drink larger pots of coffee, yet this was more violent and quick. My running clothes, were now making me feel more exposed to the snake then ever. Oh, it can just sink it's fangs anywhere on me an-stop it oh god I don't feel so good.

Everyone around where trying to get rid of the snake, but no one knew how, making it more agitated.

"SS-stop yo-you're only making i-it more a-agitated." I commend, everyone listens, seeing me close to tears. "Some-someone go get a profe-professor." Everyone is now scrambling as though they hadn't thought of doing that.

Take deep breaths Jackie, I try and get myself to calm down slightly, my breath raging with quick, rapid exhales. My body was now covered in cold sweat, soaking my clothes and hair to stick to my face. Malfoy was giving me a look of pure disgusted but refused to rid the evil thing.

"How can you be so scared of a snake?" He asks not mockingly, more curious.

"Be-because when I was you-younger I was al-almost crushed to dea-death by an anaconda." His face softens, but hardens up into one of pure ignorance.

"Well who's fault is that, now if you'll excuse me I need to go get these boils taken care of." With that he walks away leaving me and the snake in the middle of the hall.

I try to call out, to beg him, but my voice contracts as the snake slithers forward to just 2" from my exposed legs. If my heart wasn't hammering earlier, it sure was now. I could feel my body shutting down mentally, unable to cope with my fear.

When I was 7 Tommy and I had gone to the Amazon with our parents. I had wandered too far away from the group be ended up in dense forest, I had stumbled and fell into a tree. The anaconda saw I was defenseless and slithered down and onto my body. Screams of my own filled my ears as it started to constrict my movement and breath. I was just on the brink of death when they found me, the snake had already unhinged its jaws and was starting to my face to-too devour me. Dad had been the one to save me, blew it's head clean off, he was my hero but now he couldn't save me.

Footsteps are coming from in front me, but my body had already shut down. The last thing I remember hearing it someone rushing to my limp body and dragging me away from the danger. A mint scent was the last thing my sense could handle before I fall into a darkness.

**Some time later

"Shut up guys, she's waking up."

"Why don't you, she probably already heard enough of your voice." A voice snips back.

"Alright you've both been under a lot of stress for the past couple of days, with the monster and all but I don't think she wants to see her best friend and brother fighting." Nevilles high pitched voice rings out.

"Ya guys, stop being a bunch of ladies." I hear my raspy voice call out. Ew, how long was I my eyes, I squeeze them shut again when the bright lights sting my eyes. Ah shit, remind myself to never do that again, ever. Reopening my precious orbs, the room spins for a second before the picture of Neille, Seamus, and Tommy fill my vision.

"Ow, my head." A low pulsating had grown since my brain had regained consciousness to now a pounding sensation. "It feels as if I was run over by a centaur or something." I rub my aching head to feel a rather large bump on the back.

"You took quite a nasty fall when you're legs gave out." Madam pomfrey, the matron of Hogwarts, states coming from the left.

"Well yes phobias tend to make people faint" I say bitterly.

"Speaking of that, how did a snake end up in this school?" I bite my inner cheek, I really did want to rat, but since I was the first to start it I would get in the most trouble.

"Erm, probably just came in through the courtyard or something?" Seamus gives me his look. "When can I be released, it must be close to nightfall by now." I ask, knowing that it was way beyond my bed time.

"Well, I'll have to keep you here for another day, just to see the injury, you have been in a coma for almost an entire week however-" What? I've missed a week of school?!

I can feel anxiousness overwhelm me, one week of school isn't that bad I guess. But what about the tests I'll have to make up Snape will never let me take it, and my potions grade will plummet. My face must show worry because in an instant Tommy takes my shoulders and stops me from leaving. Ugh, Tommy I love you but you. Need. To. Move.

I struggle to release his grip, cursing and shouting as though his strength is unfair. Finally after what seemed to be 10 minutes I give up, unable to take the pounding in my head combined with my useless struggling. Stupid boy, why does he have to be more stronger and older than me?

"Ugh, fine I give up, I'll stay another bloody night. Happy?" I make a big show with my hands.

"Very." He replies cheekily, before giving my head a kiss and excusing himself to go pee.

Glancing at the clock in the corner my mood sinks more as I see how much more time I'll have to be held in this bed. Only 7 o'clock! I have to be in here for another bloody day, I'm gonna go mental. Seamus chuckling as I grumble more unintelligent words, stopping when I give him my shut the front door look.

"So, was the test hard?" I ask Neville, knowing Seamus will not remember.

"Erm, not to hard I guess, you just need to know ingredients, the names of potions from last year as well, and some instructions from creating different potions." He rubs the back of his neck.

"You failed didn't you?" His eyes go wide at my spot on guess, flushing slightly.

"No-maybe-no." He flusters before sighing. "Ok yes I did. Happy? We all can't be as smart as you Jackie." He yells before storing out of the hospital wing, leaving me and Seamus to look to the door back to one another in shock.

Ok, so what the hell just went down there?! Neville has always, always, been the calm one of the group, never raising his voice nor getting that upset. It wasn't as though I had rubbed anything in his face, I would 1) never do that, and 2) haven't even taken the test. My mood goes lower as I look to the spot where my best friend, I still hope, stood 5 minutes ago.

"What the fuck?" Seamus states after we had looked at each other for the upteenth time.

"I-I don't know." My heart was hurting from thinking I had lost a friend. "Go see what's up please, I can't move and I know he's mad at me."

"Why would he be-" He stops as it the gears in his head are just starting to work. "-oh he's probably upset that you always ace everything." I give him a no shit look before he bows lowly. "I shall be back with stories of my adventure my lady." His Irish accent dances in my ears before he stalks off, determined to find our friend.


	4. Year 2- Christmas break w the enemy

It's been almost an entire month since my little fainting spell and Neville still won't talk to me! Now me and my friends, we fight but this is an all new playing field, this is going on almost 2x longer than any other fight we've ever had. It's not just me that Neville won't talk to, Seamus has also been getting the cold shoulder, leaving us to be very down in the dumps. We've tried hanging out just the two of us, but we just can't we need his-his Nevilleness to make it complete.

It's lunch time now, a day before we go back home for Christmas vacation, and I was going to make my move. The night before Seamus and I, under the darkness of night, had devised a plan to corner Neville and get him to talk to us, no matter what. My part was to just get into a major fight with Pug-faced Pansy and storm out of the Great Hall upset. After leaving Seamus would follow and we would wait by the corner of the hall until Neville passes. That's when we grab him and push him into an unoccupied room. Genius, probably not but we were going on 2 am when we came up with it.

My plan for getting into a fight was simple, and it would seem to just be us going at it as usual. Pansy had 'apparently' seen Nott and I kissing when he interrupted one of my runs last week, that rumor didn't last one when I had broken her nose, and Lockharts because he just annoys me. But I was gonna play off it as though I had kissed Nott by giving him looks across the table, she would see and start and saying something, I would retaliate and leave as to not get into another detention.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Seamus asks when I finish my food, locating the curly headed Slytherin.

"If it's gonna get my best friend back then yes, I'm positive." There you are, I spot Nott already staring at me and give him a wink.

"That's it? A wink?" Seamus snickers.

"What would you like me to do, flash him?" Nott had gone into a full blush but keeps up his unknowing role, winking back.

"Well I mean-oh look Pansy's taking notice." He can't keep the excitement out of his voice as I give Nott an air kiss. Pansy, unraveling herself from Malfoys body, has a look for smugness.

Acting innocent was never my thing, but I knew how thanks to the endless amounts of cookies taken from our jar back home and Tommy getting none after dinner. My years of practice aid useful as Pansy prances over, a grin spreading over her face with each step. Ew, she looks as though she never eats, skelotor psycho. I give her my fakest smile, everyone at Gryffindor and Slytherin have stopped their conversations.

"And what can I help you with?" She gives me a look of ignorance.

"Don't act so innocent slut, I saw you making eyes at Nott over there." Everyone in the area gives me a shocked looked, ha no one saw anything.

"Oh Pansy, your nose looks better than before I broke it, would you like me to make it almost perfect for your face?" I ask, a threat underlining my every word.

"You had just taken me by surprise, don't think for a second you're better than me." Her nasally voice rings in my ears. I laugh highly.

"Oh dear, I don't think I'm better than you. No, no thats a waste of perfectly good brain cells." I give her a sarcastic smile. "And why would I want to waste them on something I already know to be true?"

Gryffindor starts childishly oooing at my slander, grabbing the attention of Hufflepuff. Now, I was never one to dance around a confrontation like this, but I needed to make it look as though I would be upset about this and Pansy wasn't giving me anything to be upset about.

"Listen slut, you may have everyone else fooled but I know what I saw." She pokes a finger to my chest, Lockhart looking between us but doing nothing but protecting his healed nose.

"The day I kiss a Slytherin will be the day I jump into the lake naked and swim to the other side, I promise you that." I simply state, crossing my arms definitively.

"You're right, you probably didn't." She goes in for what I was hoping for. "I mean who in their right mind you ever kiss weak, nasty, slutty you?" I clench my jaw, keeping back another insult, well what looks to be another insult.

To be honest she didn't even get me that upset, sure it hurt my pride but nothing I couldn't deal with later. No, I was clenching my mouth from jumping upon her and thanking her for actually giving me something I could walk away from, looking as though I was pissed.

"You're lucky I'm under high watch from the teachers Pugface." I state at last, grabbing my light blue satchel and storm dramatically out of the Hall.

Once I had closed the doors shut, I had begun my dance of joy, leaping and laughing softly. Damn I should be an actress, I think diving behind a pillar and waiting for Seamus to come out. It didn't take as long as I had thought until a bundle of blonde hair swishes as someone comes running over to me, laughing slightly.

"God you should be an actress!" He exclaims, ducking with me behind the pillar, see what did I tell you. "I was utterly convinced that you would pounce over the table and throttle her if you weren't under the teachers eye." I give him a cheeky smile.

"What can I say, begin siblings with Tommy does have it perks." Seamus laughs at my statement, before I elbow him, seeing lots of people exiting the hall.

"Oh and her face, I think Pansy's actually lucky she's under the eye of the professors." A random peer states, oblivious to our hiding space.

"I would not like to be Pansy if I ever saw Jackie in an empty corridor." I have to hold back a snicker as I hear the shiver from Hannah Abbott.

"It's hard to believe that such a sweet looking girl could be so deadly when she sets her mind-" Their voices trail behind them as the exit the corridor into another. I fake gag, making Seamus swat me as to say don't blow out cover.

"I'll see you later Neville, I forgot a book back in the Hall." Weston, the person Neville has been talking to the past month, states.

"Alright see you I guess." Neville says less enthusiastically, sighing as we hear footsteps evade. "He forgets things more than me...and that's saying something!" He utters to himself before continuing his walk to what he thinks will be the common room.

Stepping out of our hiding place, Seamus and I follow the unexpectant boy until an empty room is found and then pounce. Seamus grabs his head and covers his eyes, while I open the door and body chuck him into the room. We all end up on the floor with a thud, Neville cursing angrily making me want to rethink our plan.

"What the fuck is this?" He wipes himself off, not yet seeing his abductors. "Who the bloody hell chucks someone into a classroom?" With his eyes still not on us, Seamus and I give each other the we are in so much trouble look. "I mean what ever happened to just wanting to talk, like hey hows it going? not hey heres a nice bruise." I snicker, giving away my position on the floor. "You!"

I give a sheepish smile, doing a push up to hoist myself up from my stomach, and give Neville a pleading look. "Please Neville just hear us out."

"Us?"

"Ya mate, I'm here too." Seamus states as he closes the door, not giving Neville a chance to run.

"Well I guess I have to listen?" He sighs, plopping into a chair, accepting defeat. The he laughs. "I should have known you two would do something like this, Jackie you're never one to back down, even with a threat like a watchful eye." I smile as he uses my nickname, he hadn't used it for so long.

"Well, we had to make sure that we didn't lose you in the crowd, plus we needed the element of surprise, but that's not what we wanted to talk about." Seamus states, grabbing his own chair and straddling it.

"Please Nev, we just-we just wanna know what happened a month ago. Why you shut us out, then if you want we will stop talking to you." I plead, Neville looks away, sadness in his eyes.

Oh, he really doesn't want to be friends with me anymore and it's all my fault, I just can't believe how selfish I was being. My heart feels as though it will break again like it did every time I would be given the cold shoulder, but not into rejection, no this was a bigger rip.

"It was the potions test. You always get higher grades on everything than me, well other than Herbology." He huffs a laugh. " Then Malfoy was going on and on how anyone who failed this test was probably the dumbest of the dumb, and then seeing you be all nervous on a test you didn't need to it made me jealous, because I knew in a day you would get the test results back and be all smiley and have not a worry about it." I was frowning now, trying to comfort Neille with my hand but he brushes it away. "The joking is what made me snap, I know it was just a joke but it was that you were spot on with you guess that made me think as though you thought I was stupid-"

I go to protest, I would never ever think he was stupid, he's actually really brilliant, he just struggles with classes. He holds up a hand, giving me a don't interrupt look, I fall silent.

"I was already agitated about what Malfoy had said so it was like the offset when my mind thought that." He sighs. "After I had yelled though and Seamus came looking for me, I felt as though I had to be an asshole because I didn't want you guys going soft and not joking around with me." My insides feel for him, even if we didn't on purpose we probably wouldn't joke like that around him. "Then I saw you two hanging around together, I'll admit I was really peeved because I think assumed you guys had already forgot about me."

"Oh Neville, we could never forget about you." I cry out, wrapping my arms around my bestfriend.

"I know that, but then when you guys would pass me, I would run because I was ashamed because I had flipped out over something so stupid, that if I was in my right mind would slap myself for. So I guess I just want you guys to forgive me?"

"You don't need to apologize Nev. It's my fault if anything, I never had thought about how I would flaunt my grades around, tell you what, I'll help tutor you!" Neville looks up, a small smile etched on his face.

"I'd rather fail the way you 'tutor' Seamus." My cheeks turn red.

"Ya, tutoring doesn't usually consist of beating you pupil." Seamus chimes in, watching our tennis match of concerns.

"You're passing aren't you?" I counter giving a smug look.

"Shut up." That's what I thought

***Next day

After our reunion, Neville, Seamus, and I had group hugged and became the three amigos again. I still felt really bad but Neville had accepted my tutoring or torturing as they liked to call it so I can only hope he gets better. Right now I'm packing to leave for my house again, happy to get the heck out of here. The monster lurking around the school is petrifying muggle-born students- Justin Finch-Fletchley a nice lad I have Herbology with, Colin Creevey first year reporter, and Gryffindor ghost Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington; I may not be muggle-born but it still gives me the creeps. Now since Tommy has the monstrous book of monsters, I concluded that it was either a Basilisk or a Gorgon, I just hope it's not the giant snake. Anyway, before I start hyperventilating, I have to go say goodbye to all my friends.

Within 10 minutes I spot Seamus, with his trunk, walking to the Great Entrance to the carriage, I presume. Running up to him, I jump on his back and wrap my arms around his neck, my legs doing the same to his torso. Oh dear, what did he burn this time, I catch a whiff of fire and smoke protruding off him.

"Hiya Jackie, almost ready to go?" Seamus, unfazed by the extra weight, asks continuing his way down the corridor.

"Yup just finished actually, thought I'd say my goodbyes and what not." Seamus nods taking a right, but stops. "Shit."

Up ahead, Malfoy with his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, have Neville cornered. Oh great goblins this is so unacceptable. They truly Slytherin material if they can do this and not feel guilty.

"Jackie, where are you-now Jacklyn don't-oh chocolate frogs." Seamus runs after me as I start speed walking down the corridor to the evil pricks. Just wait until I get on them, the Chamber won't be the only thing they need to worry about.

"Hey ugly, take prick 1 and prick 2 away from my best friend before I make you." I say taking out my wand.

"Oh look if it isn't the little call-girl, coming to save one of her lap dogs, I hear you've been busy snogging a Slytherin." Malfoy sneer. I give a warning rumble in the back of my throat, making Crabbe and Goyle visibly step back.

"Last chance Malfoy." I spit not even retaliating to the whole snogging business. Lowering his wand, Malfoy tucks it into his suit waist band. Stay on guard, he may try something.

"No matter, my spell casting expertise isn't degraded low enough to cast even the simplest, undergraded spell at you, come on boys we got what we came for." With that he walks away, flanked by his two goons.

No one said anything for the longest time, each of us having a look of pure confusion plastered on our face. I turned to Neville but then looked at the time, oh geez, the carriages leave in 15, I need to get my trunk. Waving goodbye, I run back to the common room, only to be stopped again, this time by a soft hoot.

Looking up I see Cinnamon, dive bombing towards me with what looked to be a letter on her leg. Holding out my arm, I cringe as her, sharp talons dig into my skin, reminder file those when I get home. "Oh it's from mum." I say unwrapping it from my owls leg, giving her an owl treat my most likely diabetic owl flies back to the Owlery to get more food.

Carefully opening the single parchment, I scan the very first paragraph:

_**Dear Jacklyn,**_

_**I heard from Thomas that the Chamber of Secrets**_

_**has indeed been opened again and already two have been petrified.**_

_**Are you alright? Seamus, Neville how are they?**_

_**Fine all the same I hope. I know you**__** were excited to come home**_

_**for Christmas, but I'm afraid you'll have to stay at**_

_**Hogwarts for the time being. I know at 13 you won't understand**_

_**and won't probably read the rest of my letter-**_

That can't be right, I reread the handwriting. Sure enough it was my mothers, and sure enough each time I read, the feeling of abandonment and anger roe within. How could she do it, I mean I would understand if she had sent it I don't know a week ago, but now I can't even say good bye to my friends who have left because they were all under the impression that I was going home, so they would say good bye to me on the platform. Crumpling up the now tattered heartbreak, I shove it into my pocket, making my way to the fat lady to unpack.

***Next Day***

It's been a day since I got my rather, depressing letter from mum and already 13 owls have been sent to me with worry laced into them. Seamus, Thomas, Neville, and many other of my friends wondered where I was, and why I wasn't on the train, making me more annoyed with my mum. Sending them a short bittersweet response, basically saying something came up at home so I had to say back at the last second, literally. Tommy, who was spending this christmas in Romania, wanted full details about the note, which I happily gave him, well the 1st paragraph cause that all I read.

Mum has sent at least 3 additional letters, which I ignore promptly, now she wants to talk to me, well she could have at the house. Throwing the recent post in the rubbish I stand up, time to go exploring, not really like I'm helping myself sitting all miserable in the common room.

Crawling through the portrait, I get engaged in a little rant about why mum would be trying to talk to me now and almost get stuck in the moving stairs tricks, hollow stairs. Nearly making the hop, I catch myself, sticking out my hands and flapping them. Some painting glance my way, but only raise a brow, being use to my antics by now.

Bowing my head to the portrait of Hengist Rawkes, who I had disturbed the nap of with my 'shenanigans', I apologize and quietly I start my way walking aimlessly throughout the main floor of Hogwarts. Passing Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I swear Hermione's voice echos off the walls but rather than getting caught up in the conversation her and Myrtle's I trudge on, passing the Great Hall doors, which are unfortunately closed. Taking a random couple of turns I start to notice a chill in the air and bring my robes closer to my body, resisting a shiver.

Coming to a set of stairs leading down, I understand why it got colder as I walked, this was the Dungeon Entrance. Pausing right before the first step, I pear down the dark, and creepy stairway, wow this looks so much different during the holidays, with no people crowding it to get to potions. Biting my lip, I look behind my shoulder seeing if anyone was looking, satisfied when all I say was a ghoul, not even looking my way, I take a breath and start down the deserted stairs.

Step, step, stee-. The third to last step, I have avoided all year, gives way as I rocked it taking me along with for the fair. Ooft, is my intelligent response as I land with a thud on my rear, well way to be incognito about your adventure Jacklyn. Standing up I brush off a cloud of dust and check to see if any bones are broken, ribs perfect, legs working normally, arms flexing like a beauty. Feeling relieved that I'm not seriously injured, I continue my exploration into the maze of a dungeon.

After an endless amount of twists and turns I find myself at a dead end, whelp might as well turn back to the steps. But which way did I come from, the walls are blanker than Mcgonagall's face when she's annoyed with me, might as well go left. Turning to my left I continue walking until I spot a figure huddled up in the corner, ah shit slytherin, I quickly jump back behind the corner.

"Wait." A very soft voice calls out and I swear under my breath. Great, this holiday is just getting better and better. Coming back into her view, I notice she didn't have her eyes closed, but was reading a book propped up on her knees. "Are you lost?"

I nod slowly yet cautiously, she's probably gonna tell me to clear off out of her dungeon.

"Would you like some help getting unlost? I know this dungeon like I know this months password." I smile at her gratefully; wow now I feel like a total troll for misjudging her.

"If you don't mind." She gives me a shy smile, standing up she places her book in her robe pocket. Linking our arms together, the nice girl starts our way to the entrance.

After a few moments of silence the girl opens her mouth again making me turn to her, "So what brings you down to the dungeons this late in the evening?" There was no accusation in her voice, but I still felt pretty stupid. She must think I was prowling or something.

"I was curious to see what the dungeons actually looked like." I turn to study her, how can she be in Slytherin, she's the total opposite of them.

"Oh, blimey I'm such a blockhead, I'm Daphne Greengrass, judging from your face you're probably wondering how I got into Slytherin and why I would ever help a Gryffindor, eh?" My cheeks heat up at her spot on guess, but I look her dead on.

"I'm Jacklyn Bonds, you can call my Jackie though, and it may have crossed my mind once or twice." Daphne throws her head back and laughs, her long brown hair cascades down as she moves.

"Well, to tell you the truth Jackie, I never wanted Slytherin, I always thought I would get Ravenclaw, plus you seem really nice and I wanted to see if what my fellow gossipers said about you were true."

My face must have been one of worry and confusion, because she laughed again. Gosh, and to think all Slytherin were jerks. Never judge a book by its cover, a voice scolds me.

"Don't worry, nothing truly bad, trust me those ones are impossible to believe. No some girls just go on about how all the boys stare at you but you pay no mind to them, and how smart you are, with your witty comebacks." We take another left and walk down a long corridor, her voice carries. "Their rather impressed-even though they would never admit it. The boys though all they do is talk about how pretty you are-they sure did make you seem plain to what you really are. Draco shuts them up however-" A noise of a door slamming makes us turn down the corridor the noise did not come from. "-along with Theodore, but he says that you are really fun company unlike Draco who scowls and threatens any guys who talks about you." I open my mouth as she pour out everything to me, wait me pretty she's a goddess then.

"You think I'm pretty? Gosh, you're gorgeous, perfect skin, face. Your hair is so soft and a good color brown, not tangley like mine, just straight and perfect." A blush makes its way onto Daphne's face, damn she must not get compliments that often. "No seriously, your eyes, so amazingly colored brown with amber specks, so unique, giving off this aura that you are so friendly and open." The tiny blush that had started at the beginning of my speech blossomed into a full blown Gryffindor red.

Stopping abruptly, I look to see the mess from my earlier decent still spread across the floor. Oh we're here already, gosh that didn't take long. It was very fun, I wish it had lasted longer though, I never really have had a girl talk like that, Hermione and I still aren't on speaking terms so it's just me and the boys.

Giving Daphne a hug, I step onto the first step and look back at her gratefully. "Thank you so much, I owe you big time. If you ever wanna hang the rest of the holiday or even in school owl me."

Returning my hug, Daphne has a huge smile on her lips. "I'm definitely gonna owl you, maybe we can go on a run tomorrow, Theodore says you run around 6 at the front entrance, see you then?"

I nod in excitement, "Most definitely." Giving her one last hug, I begin my descent up to the warm castle, I head right to the Owlery to send letters about my day to my boys.

*Christmas

"Happy Christmas Jackie! Meet me down in the Great Hall to devour pancakes and then we can open presents!" I laugh as the howler evaporates, imaging Daphne jumping up and down all excited about pancakes.

Placing my hair up in its usual ponytail, I notice my side bangs getting caught in the elastic, looks like I need to cut them soon, I think toying with the strands. My hair hasn't really changed much in the past 2 years, it's still pretty frizzy and chestnut brown, but with the sunlight I can see highlights coming in. Anyway, I grab my toothbrush and dab my paste on, what should I wear?

Spitting out the last of the foam, I look over my appearance, I'm not very tall for a 13 year old, but mum said she was a bit of a late bloomer in her 'transformation'. I'm definitely athletically built thanks to hours of running but again I'm not curly because I haven't gone through puberty yet, I don't have boobs. My face is peppered on the nose and cheeks lightly with freckles but nothing too serious like Seamus.

Spitting out the last bit of paste, I make my way over to my wardrobe, what to wear what to wear, I push aside my dresses and skirts I will never be wearing. Jeans are my style along with my light blue jumper, sure sometimes I'll wear nice tops but only on Christmas and such. Pulling out my favorite dark colored jeans, I pick out a blue, long sleeve crossover shirt, nothing too over done. After getting dressed, I see I have 15 minutes to get done to breakfast and speed.

"Sorry Amy, Happy Christmas." I yell at a first year, who had just been knocked over by my excitement.

Crawling through the portrait, I begin my way to the Great Hall, letting myself be carried by the smell of delicious food. Discovering many people in the corridors wearing muggle clothes is rather odd, Seeing as though we usually wear black robes with a button up shirt. Waving at some Hufflepuffs, that I have Charms class with, they ask if they can accompany me to the Great Hall and I being in a great mood oblige. Laughing as Oliver Rivers cracks a joke about how he couldn't get the potions he made in Snape's class out of his hair.

Coming to the entrance, we depart way, I going to the front of the Gryffindor table where all the pancakes were, and my company continuing down to their common room. Grabbing my plate, I load it with as many pancakes as I can without the stack falling over and grab the is gonna be so good.

Scooping up a huge glob with my butter knife, I smear the honey all over the stack, getting every single pancake , sparing not one. Yes pancakes and honey are actually really good together, especially with- ah yes cinnamon, no not my bird the flavoring. Flicking a dash here and there, I feel someone looming over me and look up to see Theodore, making an unattractive face, I remember my promise to myself and smile.

"Hey Theodore. What's up?" I ask, gazing as he stands over me in surprise.

"Well, I just wanted to know if I could sit down, you seemed rather lonely." I motion for him to sit down, seeing as though I had just shoved, unlady-like, a huge bite of heaven into my mouth.

"So wha arg ya up ta?" I question, noticing him take a bowl of Pixie Puffs pulling them closer.

"Oh, not much just-wait why are you being so civil with me?" Nott as if just realising my change in attitude eyes me suspiciously.

Swallowing another bite of pancake, I drown it down with a little milk before continuing. "Well, I decided that if you're going to be running with me, I might try to be nicer." He smiles in a rather friendly way putting out his hand.

"Truce then? I'll be less creepy, try being your friend before I try making a move and you'll be civil with me and such." I grasp his hand, and shake it firmly.

"You got yourself a deal Nott." As if on a time schedule Daphne bursts in, spotting me she smirks at me still holding hands with Nott and struts over.

She's wearing a long sleeve green shirt with black jeans and flats just like mine, damn she can pull off even the simplest clothes. Scooting down a bit more, Daphne slides down the bench, bumping our hips together making me roll my eyes.

"So getting cozy with my little Theodore here eh?" She ask wagging her eyebrows and I hit her shoulder, a groan escapes her lips but the smile tells me its more for show.

"For your information miss gossip 2.0, we were calling a truce to our little morning feuds." I shove another fork full of food into my mouth, making Daphne make a face at me. "What I'm hungry!"

The next hour was one I never thought would happen, me laughing until tears coming out of my eyes at something Theodore, a guy I did not like, said about Pansy. Actually, I never thought I would be having a decent conversation with a Slytherin let alone owling one everyday. But here I am, eating pancakes and Pixie Puffs with not only one but two rather funny people who I would have never become friends with if I was in London.

For presents I got a new quill with really smooth writing ink from mum, a couple of muggle books from Seamus's parents, a hat just like Nevilles grandma that she always gets me, hoping one day I will wear it. Seamus had gone and gotten me a pair of new black skinny jeans, and a new muggle watch, mine had fallen into the toilet, this one has a mile marker on it, sweet. Neville had managed to get me a new pair of trainers, light blue bless him , with some chocolate frogs and other assorted candies. Daphne, even though we had just meet that week, persuaded her mother to fly in posters of my favorite Quidditch teams, the Irish and Scottish, England was up there but they had a terrible performance so I bumped them down. Tommy all the way in Romania, had made his grey barn owl, Penwick smuggled in a miniature version of a Common Welsh Green in a magical jar, with instructions on caring for her as well.

I think this has been one of my best Christmases in a long time, I inspect the Common Welsh as it flies around her jar, completely fine with the lack of space. Opening up the jar, I allow the little gal a flight around my room, because none of my roommates stayed at Hogwarts, well Hermione did but she's a cat now. Keeping track of its movements, I pause coming up with the best name for her.

"Artemis." I say liking the way it rolls of me tongue, the little dragon pauses and darts right over to my open palm. The earthy green creature looks up at me as if saying 'yes'. I threw her lightly up into the air, making her take off on her own accord. The name, Artemis, I had read in a muggle book about ancient gods and goddesses of a place called Greek and this particular one is the Goddess of independence, along with hunt and nature, fitting my Common Welsh perfectly with its natural colors and hunting only sheep, and she seems to have a lot of independence for such a small creature.

Grinning slightly as Artemis settles down on my nightstand, I turn off the lamp and close my eyes. I think I'm going to thank mum for telling me to stay, it turned out to be one of the best Christmases I have had in a long time. Giving one last look to my new pet, I gently close my eyes and drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Year 3- Purple hair Greetings

Year 3

"So how did you ever get Mcgonagall to agree to allow Artemis free roam of the castle?" Daphne runs her long, slender finger down Artemis's small, yet long green neck.

"First off it's not free roam, it's more of a trial run-"

"Same difference." Daphne interrupts watching as the small Common Green Welsh zips around the compartment of the train.

"-anyways she wasn't gonna allow it, zip zilch dragon policy, but then Hagrid, my saviour, stepped in and said something about his position as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher-." I watch as Artemis makes a soft landing on Seamus's head. "-and how it would teach me responsibility, so basically I can't get a detention, "Lawful or unlawful I need to keep the respect and honor of Gryffindor and not squabble away with my petty conflicts." I put in quotes around Mcgonagall's words, sulking slightly, not my fault Slytherin princess had to have it out for me.

"So basically take all of Malfoys petty jabs to get your attention and do nothing?" Neville asks, holding Trevor tightly as the door slides open, revealing Hermione, my first yet distant female friend at Hogwarts.

"Oh Daphne's here-" Hermione says, a little coldness drips from her voice making me clear my throat instantly. "-Jackie I was just asked to give you a message-" She thrusts a piece of parchment into my general area. "-so here, I don't know who it's from, someone else gave it to someone else who gave it to someone else, who gave it to me."

Curtly taking the paper, I go to thank my 'friend' only to hear the soft clink of a closed door. The 'Golden Trio' and my band of misfits came to well a rather grand rough patch that came to a start during Christmas time last year when I had meet Daphne. Seamus, and Neville had greeted her with open arms, not even caring what house she had come from. "As long as she gets you off our back about your, female situations I like her." Seamus had stated firmly, making us all laugh. Hermione, Ron, and ,of course they had to involve, Harry were more than welcoming. They had taken one look at her house and-and shunned her, forbidding me to converse with her. Hermione being the most cold, she wouldn't even acknowledge me for the first 2 months but then she just became cold whenever Daphne was around.

Closing my half open mouth, I frown at the door before turning my attention to the little slip, taunting me to open it. The three others in the room, looked curious but kept their distance as I carefully, unfolded the crisply folded sides. Cinnamon, looked at the note rather deathly, seeing as she did not deliver it to her owner herself, she was on the defensive. Artemis, now noticing the tension, paused in mid-air and took a land on top of the baggage shelves ahead. Whelp now or never.

Swiftly, yet carefully I reveal whatever the parchment contains, much to my dismay. Without having the time to react, a powder of some sort was released into the air, now enchanted powder will go to the closest occupant, which unfortunately happened to be me.

Smoke stings my eyes as the powder begins to work whatever purpose it was sent to do. Well this is it, I'm going to die, and I don't even know who to haunt. A cold, yet powerful sensation swarms my face, panic as in any good, round person starts to bubble in the pit of my stomach. Cold and powerful, are never ever a good sign together nor apart, a thought of the Dark Lord enter my mind as an example making me start to freak. The others, I hear are panicking and asking one another what they should do, only none of them have a clue, for godsakes we're only 3rd years. And then when things couldn't get any worse, the lights go out and the train stops, mid ride.

"Oh shit, Jackie don't panic, just listen to my voice, the powder is starting to vanish, you'll be fine." Daphne says, her hand slips comfortingly into mine.

I squeeze as the sensation of cold suddenly takes over, not just goose bump cold, no I'm talking about bone chilling, your soul is frozen stiff cold. The compartment, now eerily quiet, is filled with the noise of something freezing over rather quickly. Still being blinded by both the powder, which has mostly vanished, but the complete and utter darkness brought by the light being cut, the four of us clamor into a tight group, Artemis, a cold-blooded creature, at the very center, more affected by anyone.

This is it, I think as the minutes pass by, we're gonna die I can feel it, the happiness it-it's gone.

Just as instantly as the feeling had come, it left, poof. What the fuck was that, everyone looks at one another, only for a split second before all eye are on me, well more specifically my hair. As if on instinct, my hands grab hand fulls, ok so it's still there but-

My question is answered not even 10 seconds after it was processed, when I pull a thin strand into veiw of my face.

"My hair-"

'Now Jackie, don't over-"

"M-my hair-"

" Jackie, be cool, keep calm, sta-"

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY COLLECT WHEN MY HAIR IS PURPLE?!" I roar at Neville, instantly feeling guilty.

But no time to apologize, my hair is fucking purple.

Daphne, being of similar gender, was quick in producing a mirror for me to inspect my whole scalp. Snatching it from her out stretched hand, the mirror was instantly filled with a purple reflection. It's not a dark purple either, oh no it is a pastel purple, some muggles have done it to their hair, but by of their will. Taking out my wand, I do the reverse spell for all spells that I know only for it to bounce off, almost hitting Artemis.

"I can't go out like this, I'll be a prime target for Malf-" My bewildered expression goes into one of murder as I glue the pieces together.

"That little arse, just wait until I get my hands around his fat neck." I make a wringing sign with my hands, the boys immediately go to protect their throats, but Daphne keeps looking at me.

"What?" I ask running a hand consciously through my now obvious hair.

"I like it actually, I think it makes you look very pretty more than usual, it really brings out your green eyes." The face I make is one of complete hopelessness.

"Now that you mention it Daph, it does make her look more popping." Seamus adds, rubbing his baby smooth chin.

"But guys look at me, I look like a belong in the muggle circus-"

"They would be very lucky to have you." Neville interrupts making me glare at him, only to bury him 13 feet under. "What? She's smart, attractive, can conjure a bunch of wordless spells that could give off the 'magician' illusion, what circus would be dumb enough to turn you away, and your physical attraction is only added by the 'pop' the hair gives."

Everyones eyes are not only bulged but ready to pop out of their sockets. Sure Neville talks and everything, but this-this is the first time he's ever commented on a girl, even me, sure he's called me pretty but this is totally different. Darting forward I engulf my best friend into a bone crushing hug, his face becoming red as he realises what he said.

The rest of the train ride, the four of us, along with Cinnamon tried to come up with ways to get this 'curse' removed. Cinnamon contributing, by trying to eat, and scratch at the hair that she had known to be chestnut brown. However, when the train arrived at Hogsmeade station my hair was still purple, and made quite an impression on everyone. For everyone who saw me prior to my purple hair at Kingsley Cross, did a double take then shook their head as Malfoy sneered its way through my mouth. Malfoy, who made eye contact with me, just smirked and kept walking, not even saying a word. This for some reason, infuriated me beyond words.

***November

"Git!"

"Call-girl!"

"Ugh, your infuriating!" My voice echoes through the classroom as I shove the blonde headed boy away from my project.

"I'm surprised you know what that means." Malfoy grunts back, shoving my tiny body to the side as he adds the wrong ingredient.

"No don't-"

Boom! Chunks of green and blue glop fly from the cauldron to peers, tables, and the wall.

"Idiot-" I yell hitting his head. "You're suppose to stir counter clock wise before adding the troll boogers!" And people say he's good at potions, ha my ass.

"Is there a problem here?" Snape's monotone voice makes my hand freeze mid-slap, my eyes rise to his beady black ones.

"My partner here added the troll boogers before allowing me time to stir the potion sir." I say giving Malfoy my own glare as he gives me his.

"I'm sure a student as potion wise as Mister Malfoy would not be so simple minded as to forget would you Mister Malfoy?" Unbelievable, I think as Malfoy shakes his head giving me his smirk. "Exactly, so Miss Bond, 10 point from Gryffindor-"

"But that's-"

"Shall I make it 30 plus a detention tomorrow?"

I give a deep sigh before shaking my head. "No sir." Ugh, I hate Snape so much there's just nothing in the world I would like to do more than to-

"You gonna clean this up?" As if his voice couldn't get anymore cockier, I think giving him a dry look.

"No because it's your fault." I say slowly as to not damage his remaining brain cells.

"According to Snape it's your fault, so hurry on Pastela." My right eye twitches in annoyance at his new nickname for me, just wait until I find out how to get this out of my hair.

"At least I have motion over both arms." I snap pointing out his still injured arm from a provoked hippogriffin.

The rest of class goes uneventful as I cleaned up Malfoys mess while he made it more difficult by just being alive. I can't believe Snape had decided to pair us together for this, that's unbelievable in itself, Snape knows we can't stand one another. I was given the task to complete the assignment, as per Snape's request, and guess who gets to do nothing, Malfoy, because apparently it was my fault. I swear Snape is out to destroy me, no joke on huge projects he pairs me with idiots, or Malfoy and he gives me almost impossible homework and always wants me to present mine to the class.

***Next Day

"Will you hold on a second Snips?" Tommy asks laughing in my direction as I drag him through the enormous crowd of our peers.

"No way, The Three Broomsticks is on my 3rd year bucket list under not get detention for a whole month, and I will not have your slow feet stop me from crossing it off." Tommy continues to laugh as I come up to the entrance, this is it.

"Alright, alright jeez." He chuckles as I give him a dry look opening the door.

"Wow" Is the only word that escapes my lips as the oak door swings open into the lively bar scene. Peers, older couples, groups, everyone is crowded around drinking butterbeers or something stronger while laughing heartily. This is so, just wow, my thoughts fuzz over as Tommy is now the one dragging me through the crowds to an empty booth.

As I scoot in after Tommy, I hear the door open again before hearing the unmistakable laughter of-are you kidding me, can I ever get away from him? Watching with hawk-eyes, I follow Malfoy as he sits at the opposite corner with Crabbe and Goyle, all three whispering. Really, they just had to come in here on this day, they couldn't have gone with-oh shit. I swiftly turn my body to face Tommy as Goyle turns his into our direction.

"What are you-?"

"Shut up, it's Malfoy and his crew, and I don't really want to be banned in the first 5 minutes I've been here."I stage whisper making Tommy roll his eyes.

Tommy rolls his eyes as he orders us 2 butterbeers. "Honestly, you two are gonna wake up one day and realise you're perfect for one another." I snort at his assumption.

"Sure and maybe he'll actually use my real name instead of call-girl, or better yet actually say something non insulting to me." I say girlily clasping my hands together, Tommy just ruffles my purple hair.

As we sit down Tommy starts asking me about my classes and if I'm finding 3rd year difficult or if I need help with any subject. Best big brother ever, always caring about me and everything, man how did I ever get so lucky? I mean sure we have our rivalries, but all siblings do, ours just last until dinner time and then we're fine. Speaking of rivalries, I think giving Tommy my own amused look.

"So, have you beaten Adam in winning over Jessica's affection yet?" Tommy chokes a bit on his butterbeer before giving me a dry look. Tommy and this kid he doesn't really get along with are both wanting to ask out this girl in his potions class, Ravenclaw I think she is, but they aren't really getting anywhere.

"How do you know about that?" He asks dabbing his mouth with a napkin while I give him a smirk.

"My friends give me all the insight to everything that goes on." I take a swig of the smooth drink.

"I hate it that you have people buying you alcoholic beverages on your birthdays." He mumbles as I shrug my shoulders laughing.

Seamus, Neville, Daphne, Theodore, and I had decided to create our own birthday tradition by drinking a firewhiskey of two on each other's birthday. No we are not alcoholics, because a. we only started this year and there's only been my birthday, October 18, and Seamus's, November 5, that we've done it and b. it's only on our birthday's no one else's. Plus do you know how awkward it is for a 3rd year to go to a 7th and ask to buy them firewhiskey, it's a good thing Tommy is social so I know people but it's still mega awk.

Tommy shakes his head as I down my 3rd butterbeer in the past 2 hour, they're really good don't judge me and plus he's had 4 so ha. I give him a gagging look as I hear a certain blonde git high pitched voice from across the away, honestly I think he's stalking me that' the only explanation I have.

"So how's running going Snips?" Tommy asks out of nowhere, I just shrug my shoulders.

"Good good, haven't died yet, Neville's going with me next week at some point, why?"

Tommy shakes his head scooting me out of the seat. "No reason, I just remember you get up at like 4 during November that's all." I look up to face him as he speaks, damn he's tall, I think tilting my head to look at his chin.

Walking out of the pub we begin our walk through the little shops in town just talking about anything and everything. Again how did I ever get such a cool brother, I laugh loudly as Tommy takes some candy from a sweet shop, Honeydukes, and sticks them in his cheeks. Really, was I someone really good in my past life because this boy is just everything in the world to me. He's the one who would always chase away the dementors from under my bed, always share the last cookie with me even if I had one too many, he's my partner in crime, my best friend.

Tommy comes over to me with a shimmering pink squares of coconut ice in hand before pulling an arm around my shoulder and walking out to the snowy ground. Yup, I definitely did some major ass kissing in my past life, I think roll my eyes as Tommy tries to dance along to the music coming from the music player from inside Dominic Maestro's.

"Oh that boy." I mumble as he takes motions for me to join, alright my just this once.

***Saturday, 6:20***

"Come on slow poke!" My raspy voice echoes off the shores of the Black Lake into Neville's ears...hopefully.

Neville had decided to come along with me during some of my runs saying that he had been wanting to lose his puppy fat for some time but never had the time. Honestly the kid isn't even that fat, I mean sure some around the cheeks and stomach but at least he's not as big as Millicent Bulstrode. Now that girl should really invest in running shoes, not only does she not exercise she just eats and then eats everyones food they don't want. I don't think I could ever let myself get to the point where I'm puppy eyeing people for their leftovers, I'm just too prideful.

"You're the one who turned a simple two mile jog into a four mile marathon." Neville hollers from his place in back of me. It was true I was feeling healthy so I had not taken the turn back to the castle and decided to take the long way around...whoops.

"Ya-well-whatever." I mumble out the last part as I finally see the castle insight, ok so I may have gotten us a bit lost on the way, I never really use this trail it's more to the gate and back but I didn't wanna kill Neville on 8 miles.

The November air floats smack dab onto my face as I run the last quarter of a mile along side Neville, the kid is actually pretty good with his striding and everything he just needs to stretch before running and he'd have been golden. Well atleast he wear appropriate running gear, my mind snickers as I think of Nott's still ridiculous lime green shirt and red pants, Neville had gone with just sweatpants and a t-shirt which I had recommended the night before.

As our last footsteps thud against the pavement, we begin to slow our pace down until we are walking up the front steps expelling water from our wands we had discarded into my sweatshirt by a tree. Giving Neville a look of satisfaction he rolls his eyes, yet I can see the pride in his eyes as he thinks about the 7 minute pace he had ran with 4 miles, hell he rarely runs with me so even I'm proud.

"So gonna join me tomorrow?" I joke hip bumping him as we walk through the front doors

Neville shakes his head. "No way 4:10 wake up calls, I think I'll just let you do your running and I'll stick with herbology."

I bark a laugh. "Hey I didn't even wake you up until 6 because I knew you wouldn't wanna watch the sunrise, pesky pixies." Our conversation had taken us to the fat lady where she was waiting for the password. Now the Fat Lady is very nice, but at the same time I wouldn't mind going into those paintings myself and throttling her.

Saying goodbye to Neville, we part ways, me to my dorm with my female companions while Neville goes with his male equals. As my new feet stumble across the steps I have never encountered before, note sarcasm please, I finally make it to my door where I crack it open slightly to find the girls not even out of bed. Typical, I shake my head as I tiptoe around to get my shower equipment, it's a lovely Saturday and what do they do, sleep it away.

Shaking my head one last time, my feet carry me towards the shower where I officially start my lazy day. I really haven't just had a day where I do nothing, I try and recall the last time I actually just hung out with Daphne or one of the guys without having to rush off and do homework or detention. My lemon shampoo washes out of my hair as I stand under the shower head, it's really weird not having a detention, I watch as the white foam swirls around the drain.

"Artemis is really changing me around." I say to no one in particular as I start scrubbing my body down with some lavender soap my mother had made and refuses to buy me my lemon kind until I have used up all 5 of the bars she's sent me. "Crazy old bat." I mutter as I watch the water wash away the 'healthier, environmentally friendly, soap.'

Drip drying my way out of the shower, I see a mirror in the corner of my eye taunting me to give myself a look over,well basically a critizinging minute to see what I hate about my body. I mean I know I'm not flat out ugly, but I'm a 14 year old girl who hasn't even kissed a boy, let alone made boys turn into my direction as I walk passed. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this, I think as I feel my feet involuntarily walking towards the thing that makes me want to curl up into a ball and eat chocolate frogs.

"See, same ole' Jackie." I hold up an arm to show it's really me before grabbing a towel from the rack to my right. Nothing has really changed on my so to say, puberty was goodish to me, I got boobs not to big not to small, my acne has cleared mostly so not more pimply mess, my hips have widened for my 'birthing canal' as mum had put it when she had 'the talk' with me. "Yup, plain, ol' boring Jackie." I pat my face before towel drying out my still purple hair and wrapping another blue, fluffy one around my body.

Now where did I put my-I feel the soft material of my shirt as I allow a tiny yawn to slip through my pink lips, whoa where did that come from. Blinking a couple of times, I see my clothing in hand and discard the towel getting into my outfit for the day that my mother had bought from a muggle store, 'Old Navy'. I've always wonder why it's not called New Navy because the clothes are new but that's just me, anyways now where did I put that hair elastic.

***Later in the day***

Now sitting on my bed I look out beyond the glass pane into the nice spring atmosphere. What a beautiful Saturday, I think I'll take a walk around Hogsmeade, I wonder if the boys or Daphne want to join me. Pushing myself up off my bed, I take a plain light blue jumper and lazily fit into it, along with my light blue chucks, I grab my wand and call Artemis to my hand.

Once prepared, I march over to the boys dormitory and knock on a dark brown door, containing my two rather goofy sidekicks. Rocking on my heels, I hear someone pad over to the door, oh sweet Neville. Looking down, I notice a giant herbology book (I assume) in his possession along with a rather odd looking plant.

"What's with the Lovage?" I ask eyeing the plant, then Neville, who looks rather enthused.

"I was studying it, you know and then something extraordinary happened, it changed color, right before you knocked on the door, oh I have to get this to Professor Sprout-." I move to the side and motion for my herbalist of a friend some room. "-oh and Seamus has a detention with Snape, blowing up his caldron again, just in case you were looking for him."

I frown in remembrance, oh ya, how could I forget Snape was so pissed. Chuckling as I remember that face, I move my still purple bangs out of my hair and check my pony tail before descending to the common room. Looking at the three people occupying it, I smile politely, yet forced, and shuffle out the portrait to where I knew my Slytherin companion would be, the library.

Now, everyone was use to my purple hair, it was not news that was still floating around, however it was still looked upon as a subject of turn to when an awkward situation was brought upon a small group or if a boy was having trouble talking to his crush. Whispers and eye lingering follow me as I stride down the corridor, calculating the average mass of a common sphinx. Something I found myself doing often now, just letting my mind fill with useless yet entertaining facts I had found in my readings.

'So taking the mass of the lions body and combining that with the mass of one with an enlarged human head, then mass should be approximately accurate.' My thoughts drift as another variable is added to my calculation.

"-oh for merlin's sake, JACKLYN AMBER BOND." My thoughts are jumbled as my name is yell, whispered from across the library. Huh, oh looks like I'm here, haha Daphne waving her hands rather obnoxiously, I smile and walk over. Cheeks slightly burning from being a dimbo. Observing the table Daphne has conquered I see many books of Divination and Transfiguration lying about all open and jumbled to certain pages. Daphne for her electives in the third year choose Divination, a bad choice, and Arithmancy while I choose Study of Ancient Ruins and Care of Magical Creatures, mostly because of Artemis.

"What are you deaf or something?" Daphne says, taking her seat while I hold the back of the chair next to her.

"No, sorry I was thinking about what the mass would be for a sphinx actually." My cheeks turn crimson as my girl looks at me with a look of dejection before shaking her head.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Well, now that you bring it up, you could take a stroll with me to Hogsmeade on this wonderful Saturday afternoon?"

The look of apology reaches her face. Aw man, not her to. "Sorry Jack, Divination sucks, Professor Trelawney doesn't do squat so I have to be on top of my game, and Mcgonagall is apparently bringing something on us Monday."

"This is why you should have chosen Ancient Ruins." I say playfully. "But no big deal, I have Artemis to keep all the bad mean men away huh girl?" I ask my Common Welsh, rubbing under her neck.

"I'm really sorry, though." I put a hand to my sad looking friend.

"Don't worry about, honestly you need to worry about your grades." Daphne smiles at me, pulling me into a side hug.

Stand back up, I give her one last smile before pounding out and beginning my way towards Hogsmeade. When I had gone with Tommy, I didn't really get to see much of the outskirts of town mostly just the center so I was curious to see what stores await on the edge of the woods. Artemis zips through the falling leave sas she enjoy her first fall experience watching to multicolored air intruders float to the ground. She had grown about another 2 inches since I had gotten her at Christmas last year but I don't expect her to grow anymore, which was good because she would have to go find new hiding spots and the first years are just getting use to her sleeping in the knights mask.

"Come on Artemis." I call to the green welsh as we come to the familiar cobblestone walkway that will lead to Hogsmeade Village. "Alright girl, I'm going exploring, you can either go home or explore the forest." I pet her under the chin as she purrs I can't help but smile, she had burned down some candy last time so I didn't want her in anymore trouble.

Deciding to hunt for bugs and what not, I watch as her green body shoots towards the dense brush, she'll probably bring me a dead mouse or something. I stick my tongue out in disgust before adjusting my sweatshirt and beginning my exploration to the edge of town.

To be continued...


	6. Year 3- Call girls actually date

*****Hogsmeade*****

"I could go there for Neville's Christmas present." I think gleefully passing Dogweed and Deathcap, a Herbology store by the looks of it. My walk takes me only 20 minutes as I pass in and out of the scattered shops I had not yet raided. "This looks promising." I think curiously as I pass through the doors of Tomes and Scrolls.

My first whiff of air is musky and old book smell as the full blast of air goes from high to low pressure through my senses. Wowza, I think once my nose familiarize the smell with bookstores I had visited in London, yes I am a bit of a bookworm. Glancing around I see a few older students goofing around on the second floor while older people shake their heads and try and concentrate on their books, well that's just rude, I think glaring.

"Oh don't worry about them sweetheart, they'll get bored soon." A sweet looking lady tells me as the teens get a bit louder. "I hope." She sighs turning away as some older gentleman leaves empty handed, ugh I think going over to the circular stairs.

Gripping the handrailing, I move up the steps as fast as my legs will carry me, blood pumping as I realise I'm about to tell off older students. You tell off Tommy all the time though, I think as I reach half way and begin to have second thoughts, ya well that's Tommy, my brain tries to reason as I keep going. My blood keeps pumping as I climb the steps to the rowdy teens, their laughter fueling me more, there are so many more places to goof off, why do they have to do it in the one place they shouldn't, I huff finally reaching the top.

"Oh looky here it's a third year guys." A noticeable 6th year jokes as if he had drunk too many fire whiskeys, hysterical really.

"Oh looky here sixth years who think they're the shit." I mock back giving a bit more attitude then intended.

"What did you just say?" The 'leader' asks as the 3 others snicker as if I'm gonna get my ass kicked.

"The truth, now leave please, I really want to read without having my brain cells die by listening to you." I smile innocently as the sixth year stand from the back of a couch and faces me full own.

"Oh you're asking for it." He threatens but I stop him.

"Honestly, I don't really think you want to be messing with the younger sister of Thomas Bond-" Their faces pale a bit as I say my brothers name. "-judging by your faces I think you know the 7th year that could kick all of your butts if I as so much go to him crying of a small bruise."

Now I never, ever, use Tommy's name to threaten people, but I want to read and I'm not stupid enough to think I can take on four six years by myself thats ridiculous. Honestly, Tommy isn't even that intimidating, well that's a lie 6' 3" and pure muscle the kid gets some respect, but it's mostly his spell conjuring that gets people face white when I say my last name. Tommy is top of his class in spells and DAAD, I guess he has always had something to prove since dad died because those are the subjects he always excels at them. And now as I stand 5'3" in front of these cowering sixth years, I understand why Tommy doesn't really talk to lower grades, they are scared shitless of him.

"Now now, there's no need to do that." The leader says starting his way to the stairs.

"Right, so if you and your little friends stay away from this place I wouldn't make my brother go into big brother mode...deal?" I ask so innocently you would think I offered him a cookie instead of a life saving deal.

"This place was getting lame anyways." The kid says before him and his gain hightail it out of the small bookstore while I watch his a small smirk.

After I watch the group herd out of the shop, I slink down the stairs hoping to just blend in with the crowd and not have anyone comment on that a third year made four sixth years run away with their tails between their legs. Wait a minute, this isn't really gonna work out, I think halting in place, I'm the only one with purple hair! I grumble a curse out to Malfoy before rendering back to my task before my threat, book shopping!

****Literally 2 hours later****

This place is amazing, I can't help but toothy smile as I hold my books in hand. The whole lower part of shop was around 50x40 feet. The floor is a hard old wood, creaking only slightly carpets of plush purple are scarce, only at the entrance and check out entering and looking to the left, the whole wall was a bookshelf, containing the history and war books. The right has two large windows, separated by a bookshelf on biographies, that out looked parts of the Black Lake, but mostly of the mountains. In the middle is where all the fiction, crime, and romance; catching the eye of me in the first 30 minutes. The right most corner holds a little reading area with a red couch pushed to the right wall, a blue on pressed against the front wall, and a green couch facing the red couch.

In the leftmost back corner is the twisting staircase that extends to the second and final floor. It

was only half the length of the lower floor, so there was a nicely, sanded banister from keeping curious minds from falling off as they looked below. The side walls are all bookshelves,containing creature books, school books, these could be borrowed, as I had found out. The wall to the back ,however, is all window. It outlooks the Black lake, Hogwarts, and trees; the owners had put a bench, with a purple circular rug underneath, outlooking it, so people can read while they watch the site, my guess.

Walking over to said reading area, I tuck my legs underneath myself as I crack open a book I had found in the fiction section, 'The Odyssey' it seemed to lure mein being muggle made and all along with the fact it had Gods and monsters in it. Ahh, now this is the best way to spend a Saturday afternoon, I think flipping to the first page:

'In a Council of the Gods, Poseidon absent, Pallas procureth an order for the restitution of Odysseus; and appearing to his son Telemachus, in human shape, adviseth him to complain of the Wooers before the Council of the people, and then go to Pylos and Sparta to inquire about his father.

Tell me, Muse, of that man, so ready at need, who wandered far and wide, after he had sacked the sacred-'

"Jackie right?" Sighing internally, I give a glance up to see the Scott Goodwin glancing down at me with a bit on a nervous smile.

"Yes?" I ask a bit stunned that Scott is talking to me. Ok confession time, I'm the bad girl who starts shit with Slytherin while Scott is the built, handsome, blonde who is the it guy of almost every girl in Gryffindor, older and younger.

"I saw what you did earlier-" Oh he's probably gonna tell me to stop causing trouble with people."-and I was wondering if maybe a total badass girl like you would like to accompany me on a date tomorrow?" What,I give him a doubt take, then a triple take, did Scott Goodwin just, what? "I mean if you don't want-"

"NO-" I yell at him before clamping a hand over my mouth embarrassed. "I mean erm no, I would like to accompany you on a date tomorrow." I can feel my cheeks heating up making Goodwin chuckle and ruffle my locks.

"Alrighty meet me in the common room, 3 o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Kay." I say as he walks away winking back at me, did that really just happen?

***January 10th***

"Ya it's pretty simple, just add a ½ jar of-ooft." My shoulder goes the opposite way I'm walking making me spin the way of the shoulder boulderer.

"Gonna apologize?" Oh well hello to you to Malfoy, how's your day been?

"Nah I'm good." I fake innocent as I start to retell Christine Grey, Seamus's girlfriend of the time, how to make cookies from scratch the muggle way.

"Listen call-girl I'm not gonna ask again." Sigh, I give an audible sigh before giving Malfoy look over my shoulder.

"Then don't." I really wasn't in the mood to fight right now, I have a date with Scott in an hour and I don't want to get a detention.

Malfoy grunts but says no more making me turn back to Grey with a smile as I explain how Edith and Elmer, the Tomes and Scrolls owners, had taught me how to make cookies over the break. Yes, again I did not leave Hogwarts for the second time in a row on Christmas, mum had decided against it because of Sirius Black, a notorious traitor and serial killer, was on the loose around Hogwarts. Honestly, I think she just wanted to work holiday without having to worry about me alone at the house since Tommy was still in training for his dragon training position.

Yes my brother was going to become a dragon trainer, or in training to work his lifelong dream job. I had forgiven his because we had discussed it over my summer holiday while mum again had only left me a days notice. Don't get me wrong I had fun with Seamus, Neville, and Daphne, but it's not the same I guess, I mean she's my flesh and blood but she doesn't want to be with me. Edith and Emler though, now they were like my reall grandparents, I never had, and I've only known them for a full month.

"I think you should because you bumped into me." His tone sounds as if he's talking to a child. Please you bumped into me.

I sigh dramatically before facing him. "I think you need to get your head checked because you're the one that bumped into me."

"Um, not really git." I grip my teeth together remembering that I had promised Scott I would not injure myself for our date tonight like I had last week. Stupid Pansy and her inability to act normal.

"Fine, pretty boy, I'm sorry for your incapability to comprehend what I'm saying but I must go or I'll be late for my date." While that I grab Grey's hand and march off to our common room to get ready.

**.**Walking away I swear I hear Malfoy mutter something along the lines of, 'who would ever date you?' but I decide to ignore it knowing I'll be late. Scott is a very punctual character plus he is very anul about stuff along the lines on everything being perfect, but hey he's hot and into me so I'm not complaining. On our first date a month ago, I was a tad bit late because I couldn't find my shoes and Scott was very lecturer about it, it reminded me of Hermione actually, but anyways to end a long story short, we went on 3 more dates before he had asked me to be his girlfriend.

"I'm so proud, you actually ignored him." Grey jokes giving me a nudge making me give her a toothy grin, see I have self control.

***Exactly an hour later***

Coming down the stairs I see a very attractive date standing at the very end looking slightly annoyed, well sorry I had to fix my hair. Giving Scott a big toothy smile, he can't help but return it and grip my waist as I leap from the stairs to the floor. Such a gentleman, I think as our lips touch.

"Mhh, you're late." He teases/ says seriously giving me a look.

"Sorry Malfoy had tried starting shit in the hall with me." Scott gives me a hard look. "But don't worry I didn't retaliate." I add giving him another swift kiss.

"Well I guess I can forgive you." He states making me giggle. "You look nice by the way."

Of course I do you had chosen this outfit for me, I think mentally giving him a small smile. Again as I was saying Scott is very anul and likes picking out my outfits before our date so everything is perfect. Today he had gone with a grey and light red flannel button up with a plain white v-neck underneath pulled together with my dark denim jeans and light blue converse, no way I was wearing any other shoe. It wasn't that I didn't think the outfit was tots cute, because it is, it's just that he always picks out my outfit, always.

"You look rather dashing yourself ." I compliment looking at his blue button up and nicer jeans, classy.

"Thanks." He gives me a grin before taking my hand and pulling me out of the common room through the halls, wow eager much.

Walking out of the castle, we make our way down the stone path to the Black Lake where our date is suppose to take place. Taking my hand, Scott continues to pull me across the sandy surface as he usually does making me give an eyeroll, a tad controlling. He's not that, I mean sure with his dragging and outfit picking I'm glad we don't have a ton of classes together, but still sometimes he can be really sweet and caring.

The sand begins to turn into a harder surface giving the hint that we are arriving at our destination, a place we had discovered while roaming. A small area next to the lake but instead of soft, squishy sand ,this is more rough and harder but not stone rough. It has trees hanging down giving it the secluded feeling but not to much that you would be scared to be alone with anyone. One thing that I notice however is-

"Awww a picnic?" I ask gleefully seeing the burning candles and basket.

"Anything for the lady." Scott bows before taking my hand and pulling me to my assigned spot.

Sitting down on the blanket I smell something I can not be near around not even smell, cinnamon. "Erm Scott, what kind of candles are these?" I ask politely stranded already knowing the smell.

"Cinammon, your favorite." Favorite as in I'm highly allergic then yes I love cinnamon.

"Scott, I'm allergic to cinnamon." I say feeling my face start to itch a little bit.

As quick as he can, the boy burns the flame out before covering the candle back up and giving me an apologetic look. "Sorry, I could have sworn you said it was a favorite of yours."

"It's ok." I've only told you 300000 times I'm allergic but honestly it's fine. "So what's for dinner?" I ad trying to get out the awkward tension.

"Oh right, for the main course we have some sandwiches, and for dessert we have fruit and chocolate." He says taking out said objects, placing them down on the blanket.

"Oh how-" I look seeing it's his favorite foods and my least favorite foods mixed. "-wonderful." I add without my enthusiasm. "-but I already had a big dinner so I'll just stick with the fruit."

Scott looks at me accusingly as he had told me not to eat, but hey I don't like tuna fish and I don't feel like faking it so I'm just gonna stick with my apples and blueberries thank you very much. Giving Scott an apologetic look, I pick up an apple but see a huge brown spot in the center, well looks like I'm not having an apple. Oh please let the blueberries be blue and good, I think picking up a few and after a small examination plop them into mouth.

Sitting in awkward silence, I cautiously bite into the blueberries trying to think of a topic to discuss with Scott while he eats his tuna, yuck. Maybe I could just ask him about his classes, I think moving a bit to get into a better position. I wait until he finishes swallowing to ask the question, which he has to put thought into.

"Well-" Munch, Munch "-I'm doing good-" Munch Munch Munch "-probably better than you, not gonna lie but-" A chunk of food flies out of his mouth onto my shirt. "-I mean who isn't." I look from Scott to his ejected food realising he didn't even notice, ewwwww. "So ya, why do you look pissed?" He asks giving me some more chewed up food to wear, ugh.

"I'm just thinking that this isn't gonna work out." He had pushed my limit just way beyond what I'm capable of. It wasn't the forgetting of my deadly allergy, or the pulling around, not even the food; ok maybe it was but it was more the fact that he just spits his food on me like every date and doesn't even notice.

"Wha-"

"I just think this isn't gonna work out, you're sweet and everything but just not for me." And with that said I calmly get off the blanket and walk out of the small, special area back to my night bed.

***Monday***

Everyone had already heard about my break up with Scott but no one dared ask questions, not that they needed to ask any. Everyone had know it was coming, Scott and I didn't sit with each other at meals, we didn't spend study together, we seldom held hands, it was a mess. But hey, live and learn right?

"Hellllooo, earth to Jackie." Shaking out of my daydream, I see a hand waving in front of my face belonging to Daphne.

"Whha-?" I asked confused yet curiously.

"Class ended 5 minutes ago and you've been glaring at the board as if wanting to make it blow."

Feeling my face flush red, I quickly grab my belongings and head with Daphne to the library for study sessions. Neville was still having difficulty with the potions and what not so he still required my assistance but it's nothing I can't handle. He's really a smart kid, it's just in potions he's always paired with assholes or Snape lectures way to fast, hell even I have trouble keeping up sometimes.

The library light leads me in like a moth as I dwindle into the spacious book holder trying to scout my friend out. Maybe he's at the-oh never mind, as I turn the corner I see Neville with a pile of books stacked up on one of the tables. Trotting over to him, I gracefully place my bag down and give him a kiss on the cheek, no we're not dating, I've always done that and probably will until he finds a girlfriend.

"Aww Jackie." He whines, wiping off my saliva from his right cheek.

"You love me. Don't deny it." I smirk as he closes his mouth sighing, ha.

Grabbing all my materials for tutoring I begin by giving Neville a series of potions and tell him to fill in the blanks with what ingredient is missing, he's gotten really good with the ingredients, it's the instructions that mess him up. As he does that, I begin on my other homework, saving potions for later so we can do it together.

Ugh, Transfigurations homework always sucks, I think as Neville continues to finish the study guide I had made him for the upcoming potions test. Nothing hard, don't worry, it's more of what ingredients and the instructions, along with naming the potions, nothing to mind boiling. Snape had refused to make a study guide for us saying that we were old enough to know how to study, jerk we're only 13 and 14 we're not potion teachers that don't have a life for gods sake.

"Hey-erm-Jackie." Neville asks shifting over to show me his question. "What is the answer to this one." He points his quill to number 28 making me smile at his process.

"Well what options do you know that use scurvy grass, lovage, and sneezewort?" I ask giving him a chance to think about it before telling him the answer.

"Befuddlement and Confusion draught?" He asks in a question form making m nod smiling.

"Right, but which potion uses the thoughts of a troll?" Neville's face scrunches before getting a light bulb moment over his head.

"Confusion Draught." I nod smiling as Neville scratches his answer on the paper and goes off finishing the rest of the study guide, all 36 questions worth.

***Wednesday***

"So hows Neville-" Tommy pauses flicking his paper ball through the opening in my hands. "-doing with potions, I remember you talking about him having trouble with the hands on stuff?"

"Better-" I pause flicking his piece back. "-much better actually, he's really good with the writing and reading, but I hope on Friday when we meet for the hands on he'll be better than last week."

Last week, Neville and I had done a simple potion, Sleeping Draught, but somehow Neville forgot a bunch of steps resulting in my having the meow of a cat for the next 72 hours. He apologized profusely but honestly I wasn't mad, not even upset, he was getting better and that's all I care about. Plus, I didn't have to attend any classes so I got to sleep in and do nothing for 3 days.

"That's good, do you think he'll get a good grade on this potions test you were talking about?" Tommy was always concerned for my friends, he has the roll over older brother for them all, not that they mind, they like teasing him about it actually.

"Hopefully, I gave him a study guide on Monday at our studying lesson, but I'll quiz him the night before to prep him." I say dodging yet another paper ball Tommy had bewitched to fly and try to hit me.

Today is Wednesday and Tommy had, 'wanted to see his little sister and talk because he feels as if he hasn't talked to me in 30 million years'. Dramatic boy, but he wouldn't be Tommy with out his dramatic, loving, personality. Daphne, as to my current knowledge, is sporting a crush on him, but hey he is handsome, even from a sister point of veiw, my brother is attractive. But hey we do look totally alike so I wouldn't expect him not to.

As our paper ball war continues, I start asking my own sister questions, which Thomas keeps on giving sarcastic answers to. 'How are your classes?' 'I don't know I haven't really asked them how their doing lately.' 'How's Jake hanging?' 'Right side up, I hope.' Eventually giving up, I wait for him to give me a rundown of how his life is actually going before I strangle him.

"Jake and I are planning a day trip out to Hogsmeade this week with his girlfriend and Abigail." Tommy's crush of the month. "My classes are swell and mellow, but Snape is a pain in the ass with his potions teachings." Not surprised. "Lupin is teaching us some spells which are rather easy to comprehend, oh and I sit next to Abby in that class so yay there." I give a short laugh at my brother's player ways. "Other than Kenny trying to steal Abigail from under my feet, everything is great as usual."

My brother has always had the optimistic, outgoing personality that just makes his life grander by every aspect. 'Up it's raining? The flowers need a good watering anyhow.' 'Snape giving out a test? Their gonna have to make a grade better than an O after I ace it.' He takes anything life throws his way and just illuminates it into something that makes the bad not seem so bad. The only thing, I have ever seen him not bounce back from was dad's death, the pair of them were twins in every way, the same smile, laugh, mischievous glances-this is why I don't tell Thomas how I feel I had caused it.


	7. Year 3- a lover and a fighter

***Saturday***

My body shakes, not with fright, but pure anger as I feel my nose dripping blood, my blood. Oh little girl you are asking for it, I think diving for my wand and sliding behind a pillar. Pansy gives a little laugh as she thinks I'm cowering from her,but to be honest I don't fear her, she's a bitch. This is definitely not how I imagined my weekend going, I think.

***Flashback, 30 minutes ago***

Seamus, Neville, and I are walking along the stony path of the court yard, laughing about how Seamus has a detention with Mcgonagall again because he keeps on exploding his assignments. The cold January wind nips at my face as I pull up my Gryffindor scarf, damn it's sure cold this winter. Seeing the warmness of inside, I dart forward and basically leap into the doorway making myself knock into the wall, oww.

"Klutzy as always Jackie." Seamus jokes wrapping an arm around my shoulder making me scowl, not my fault the ice is right there.

Seamus and Neville laugh at my expense but sober up as we see Pansy Parkinson and her little bitchy posse at the end of the hallway. The three of us give our own little glares before trying to just go around them, but Pansy will have none of that, no sire. She goes out of her way to try and trip me making it my duty to give a sarcastic comeback.

"Nice try Princess." Sure, not as sarcastic as I would have liked but I'm still fighting for a little green dragons rights.

"You're right, maybe you'll fall over on your own with that big head of yours."

"And this is coming for the girl who fell down the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

Seamus and Neville, even some of Pansy's 'friends' snicker at my comeback while Pansy's face just gets redder and redder. Yes, I know I'm suppose to not get into any fights, but a little insulting never hurt anybody right? As Pansy begins to shake in rage, I give a sarcastic smile before grabbing Seamus and Neville's hands and dragging them away from the group.

"Slut." She screams after me. Sigh, can't she just not, I think turning back around.

"Look, Pug-face-" Her eyes narrow as I try explaining. "-if I wanted a bitch, I would have gone and gotten myself a dog, not a look alike." Everyone, and I mean everyone, ooo's at my comeback while Pansy loses control of her emotions.

Now, she's not the brightest bulb in the house, but I have to give her credit, she does make my life a tad bit more interesting. "Densaugeo." Her voice cries, but I was ready and block it with a simple deflecting charm.

"I could see that from a mile away." She growls before trying to Furnunculus my clear skin. "Come on Princess, you got to have something up in that head of yours-" I pause as if thinking. "Well something other than hot air."

"Gemino." With wand pointed at herself, I watch as she splits into 3 other ugly look alikes, oh joy.

Grabbing my wand, I hold it out in front of me, watching the 4 carbon copies raise theirs as well, really like I didn't want this to be my Saturday. "Impedimenta." I point at one of the clones watching as it disappears into a cloud of smoke. Seamus and Neville step forward but I motion to step back with my left hand. "I'll be fine. Honestly, it's four girls with one brain, how bad can it be?"

Pasny must have heard me because in an instant a bolt of red comes from her wand and hits to ground in front of me sending me flying, grand.

***Present***

"Oh it is so on now Parkinson." I mutter, wiping away the continuous blood pouring. "Incarcerous." I point at the rightmost figure, ha 2 down, two to go, I think smirking at Pansy.

"Reducto." The vase on my left explodes but I quickly muster up a protection charm, I need to silence her because she sucks at non verbal spells.

"Silencio." I watch as my wand shoots out green sparks towards both Pansy's making their mouths useless. "Tarantallegra." I point the dancing spell at Parkinson's last clone while dodging a red spark.

Pug-face stomps her feet in frustration and continues to throw spell after spell at me while I dodge them nimbly or try and do so. My feet begin to wear as I continually dance about her hexes, looking for a way to end this without her going to tattle. She's done it so many times actually, like one time she sent me into a pillar and I was bleeding and I stupidly her, she went to the teacher claiming I punched her and then started to hex her for no reason-bitch.

Ducking under yet another bolt of white sparks jetting towards my face, I feel the stinging sensation of knowledge that her jinx did in fact reach my right cheek. Pain erupts from my cheek as I grip to it, feeling the trickle of blood pooling around the wound before falling down my face, seriously like does she not want to have a future, I think raising my wand to-

"Wingardium Leviosa." I watch as her body seems to levitate above the ground, but not by my voice, by-, "Miss Bond, if you would please go to Madam Pomfrey about your injuries, I will be with you momentarily once I see to it Miss Parkinson is taken care of." Mcgonagall's voice rings through the air making me high tail it out of there with Neville and Seamus at my side.

I'm in deep shit.

***Saturday***

"Hey babe." My ears perk as hear Oliver's innocent, yet mischievous voice from behind me.

"What's up buttercup?" I ask swinging myself around to face my present boyfriend, Oliver Rivers.

Funny thing about my dating life, once Scott had asked me out it was as though I had become a light and the boys had become moths. I was getting the wolf-calls, the occasional flirtatious glance, even the courageous ones who had decided to ask me out, it's really weird. Mostly, I would just shrug them off, knowing at only 14 I didn't want to date older boys, let alone 30 of them in a year, so I would ignore them until they would give up and go to the easiest target.

Oliver was different though, he was sweet, timid, he was a lot like Neville in a way, but more outgoing and mischievous. It was about a month ago when he had come up to me and asked me if I would like to join him on a date for lunch, it was really cute so I had said sure. But one date had lead to another then another and then next thing I know we're holding hands down the hall laughing at what we had done over the weekend. Just one smirk from him and he has me giggling up a storm while trying not to let my own smirk run.

"I was just wondering if you would like to conduct a lunch date with me today?" He asks coming to my front and sitting in the chair opposite of me. "You know a change of scenery from you nerdy ways." He jokes tweaking my nose.

"I would love too." I say giving him a cheeky smile while I pack up my Astronomy homework.

Slipping my hand into his, we smile at one another before he takes my bag and puts it on his shoulder while allowing me to lead the way to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, our usual lunch date spot. He's a lot different than Scott in many ways- one, he's more carefree, not so punctual, two he lets me choose my own clothes giving me compliments even if I'm wearing my pjs and three his physical appearance is the total opposite of Scott.

"What's going on in that big brain of yours?" Rivers asks after giving me a kiss on my cheek.

"Just thinking about how I can't say no to your big, brown puppy dog eyes." I tease back as, it was true, I could never say no to his brown eyes.

Our conversation takes a turn as we enter Hogsmeade to one of laughter and teasing, mostly Oliver about my nerdiness and me with my comments on his jockness- yes he does play Quidditch as a beater, so he is rather built. As a counter act to my teasing, Oliver lets go of my hand and picks me up easily.

"You know even for a 14 year old your ass is very firm." I say at the only sight I have as my purple hair falls over my head, bouncing up and down.

"Well, I could say the same to you Miss Bond." Oliver states readjusting his hands on my legs.

Yes, I am over the shoulder of my one month old boyfriend, but no I don't really mind-his ass is really cute. Our conversation continues as though I right next to him, about our classes, seeing as though he's Hufflepuff and I'm Gryffindor our classes don't overlap as much as Slytherin and my house or Ravenclaw and his house; life is so unfair. Oliver is currently talking about how Snape had given him a detention just for dating me, making me roll my eyes and point out that the man really does hate me.

Reaching our destination for lunch, Oliver gently puts me on the cobblestone, entwining our hands and open the door for the little shop. The sweet scent of herbal tea and little pastries explodes in my nose, now usually I wouldn't like something so girly, but it's a date and it always does the trick for a good lunch. With Oliver by my side, we find a window table and sit across from one another, just smiling like idiots, Olivers dimple showing slightly. He's just so cute and adorable it's just, ugh, I can't help but like him, I think as he orders for us.

"Here you are Miss Bond." Oliver states putting down my lemon grass tea with a tablespoon of honey and my little white cake, while he mans up with a black coffee and what looks to be banbury cake.

I thank him and dive into my sweet tea that I have grown to love in the last month, it was not only sweet but really healthy making me love it. Taking a sip of my tea from the over frilly cup, I watch as Oliver sips his coffee and tries not to choke on the strongness. I snicker at his expression but clam up when he raises an eyebrow to my sound and gestures to the cup.

"Like you could hold it down princess." He tease making me shake my head and take his cup. With one quick movement, I take a gulp of his black drink and gush it down.

"No bad, you might want to add some milk though." I say cheekily as Oliver just glares cutely at me.

"Cheeky girl." He mutters sipping his bland coffee once again only gagging a little, he's so cute when he tries to be manly.

"I had fun today." I say honestly to Oliver as we swing our hands back to the castle. Instead of just an ordinary lunch date, it had ended up being a full day of walking around the black lake, just talking about our lives.

"Well, I'm glad for that, great boost of confidence." Oliver replies cheekily before kissing my cheek. "but it was only so fun because you were there with me." Damn, even for a 14 year old he is a smooth motherf'r.

I smile while rolling my eyes at the smart ass boy, bumping my hip into his a little bit. Best date in the history of dates, I think as Oliver's dark brown hair wisps a little in the wind. Oliver's hair is very spiky, but without any hair gel, it's all natural, trust me I've run my hair through it many times. As our feet touch into the castle stone, I see the outline of spring starting to emerge from the courtyard as March meets its middle. I'm more of a fall child myself, but spring is my second favorite season of the year, just the sweet smell of dew on the grass with the temperature not too hot nor too cold.

"Whelp, looks like this is where I leave you." His voice sounds sad before he gives a sly grin. "But we always have tomorrow." I roll my eyes at him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That is true, but for now I did you goodbye." Giving him a wink,I say my password and then skip up to my bedroom. Best date ever.

***Breakfast***

With panting breath, Nott and I open the door to the Great Hall where we trudge over to our friends and my boyfriend. The four heads turn up when they heard our heavy foot halls and scootch over accordingly, Oliver so I can sit beside him and Daphne so Nott can sit at the end. Sliding in, I grab an apple along with toast and my regular oatmeal, while giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek.

"You smell like sweat." He childishly states but accepts my kiss none the less.

"Now you know how I feel after your Quidditch meets." I stick out my tongue while grabbing a spoon full of oatmeal.

Oliver laughs while peeling his orange. "So how many miles with you health nuts do today?"

"Around 1-"

Before I can finish my oatmeal explodes all around me, my hair, face, shirt, even in my shirt. The goopy substance trickles down my face as I look to the Slytherin table who are laughing insanely, what the fudge. Glaring at all the gigglers, I see one boy looking smuggler than the rest, I go into full glare I see the boy I've been avoiding for most of the year trying to keep my sanity and Artemis. Oh it is so on now, I think raising my want and pointing it towards him.

"Avis Oppugno." I say watching as little birds fly from my wand and towards the none smirking boy, ha take that.

Malfoy instead, dodges my attack and sends his own red sparks flying towards me with a silent curse. Nimbly dodging the jinx, I crouch behind my table before popping up and sending a confundo spell to at least make him forget about wanting to murder me. Instead of hitting the target, however, my spell goes and hits the window pane, evaporating instantly and replaced by another red object.

The curse hits me with force, but I stand my ground feeling the diffindo hex slice across my cheek. Gripping my teeth together, I send spell after spell, getting lucky with 4 out of six hitting my intended target, Malfoy and hit fat head, well chest and arms. My victory does not last long, however, as Malfoy counters my tactics and fires until at least 3 hit my body, all marking my arms in red, bloody color. Pain erupts for the cuts making me hiss and give the smirking boy something to smirk about.

"Levicorpus." I yell,pointing my wand and watching a white light zip from my end to Malfoy's body, raising him up. "Apologize." I demand as his face pales, watching the ground below.

"No, just wait until my fath-."

Before Malfoy can finish his sentence, I feel a ripping sensation on the side of my right arm, the pain makes me cry out and lower my arm, lowering Malfoy as well. Unable to move, I feel blood gushing from the wound in massive amount, my left hand numbly goes to the wound as if to stop the blood flow, but I only feel the sticky, thick sensation of warm blood pouring out. Whimpering slightly, I hear everyone running amuck while, people yelling for a professor, people yelling at Malfoy, people yelling in general, but it seems slower.

Turning my head slightly, my green eyes focus on the large wound on the upper part of my right arm, my robe matted down with a liquid, my liquid. Oh my-oh my god, oh my god, I feel my brain going into overdrive as I try and stop the blood flow with my left hand but I can not do anything as I become frozen. I feel my breath became more ragged as I continue to watch the wound, I'm starting to feel a littl-

Eyes rolling in the back of my head, I watch as the world goes dead black and my body falling into a heap as my body can not deal with the massive blood lose.

***Later***

The air around me is thick, my breath begins to shorten as I can not grasp my lungs around the soupy atmosphere. My eyes see nothing but the tall grass laying around, tickling my nose as I try to breath but I make no move to adjust myself, I can't. Even if I wanted, my body is in lockdown, both mentally and physically, the only thing keeping me alive is the automatic breathing and pumping of my heart. But I wish, I wish they would stop, stop so I could say what I need to, stop so I don't have to remember.

A touch, a small reassuring touch makes the world come falling back into place, my lungs exhaling the thickly air. With my body shaking, the screams that penetrate my ear don't hurt as much as the pang in my heart as the previous events come crashing down on me. I try and back away, my body pumping adrenaline into me to either flight or fight, I chose to fight.

With eardrum popping screams, I charge at my attacker only to be wrapped into the arms of a shaking body. A hand starts soothing down my hand making my screams turn into heart wrenching sobs, my hands hugging myself as I rock back in forth into Tommy's arms. He soothes me with words of comfort as he continues to rock us back and forth in the middle of the bloody field, my father's blood.

Ten feet away lying face up with a gaping hole in his chest is Victor Ashton Bond, my father, stiff as a board. The image makes me fall into a heap as I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest and stomped on with a million shard glass shoes. My body begins jerking as I start thrashing and sobbing, but I don't stop, don't stop until I break free and fling to my father lifeless body. I sob and sob until I have no breath left and I fall to my side, my father's blood soaks my side.

My body jerks awake as the thumping in my chest gets too much for my sleeping body to handle. On instinct my right hand goes to my left arm where I feel the small bump for the deep reminder I had gotten on that horrible day. The slight sting makes me calm down as it was only a dream, but it still isn't enough to stop my body from producing cold sweat as I shiver away the feeling I had just let loose.

Moving my right arm, I feel a sting on my shoulder making me look down to see a white gauze bandage wrapped around my shoulder and bicep, what th-. My brain instantly goes back to before I fainted and the rage I feel towards Malfoy multiplies as I remember him being there. Draco Malfoy, the next time I see you, I will make your life a living hell.


	8. Year 3-Lets pretend um how bout no

Today on May 3, 1994 I stare disbelievingly into the eyes of Edith as I comprehend the mass amount of grandmotherly smack she had just laid down on me. The old ladies eyes give nothing away as we have a stare down in the back of the store, her kitchen to be exact, the ugliest color of yellow surrounds us. My brain racks for another reason, any reason, other than the one she had just given me, he could not feel sorry, Malfoy feels no remorse.

***3 hours earlier in Transfigurations***

"Miss Bond did you hear me?" Mcgonagall's voice rings through my ears but I continue to stare doe-eyed at her as if she had grown a second head. "Unless you want a detention young lady, I suggest you answer." Her stern voice rings through the silent- too silent- classroom as everyone waits for the domino effect.

"I heard you loud and clear ma'am but what I don't comprehend why you would make the poor decision of pairing me with that fatuous blob of a person." I curly and forcibly say as everyone gasps, the professors face becoming wrinkled as she glares at me.

He face turns a multitude of reds before settling back to her gray, wrinkled self. "You will work with Mister Malfoy and if I hear even a whisper of argument I will fail you both."

My blood boils past the highest level of tolerance I have for this lady but I slap my mouth shut and stiffly walk passed the shocked, scared faces to his corner desk. His face wince as I slam my bag down and roughly pull my chair to the far end of the other side more at the next table than my own, ya you be scared boy. The amount of rage I have for this boy is making my scar from his throb with pain from the amount of muscle tension I'm putting on my arm from attacking him, not to mention breaking out my wand and cursing Mcgonagall into oblivion but hey she'd see it coming. I. AM. NOT. A. HAPPY. CAMPER!

"Now as I was saying-" Mcgonagall gives me a weary look before continuing. "-Professor Hagrid and I have decided to conduct a joint project featuring the use of the Draconifors spell and care for said dragon, with your assigned partners-" Again another pointed glance. "-until a week before school is let out." She claps her hands together as if she had just announced the birth of a baby.

I don't understand why the teachers want me to suffer this last month of school, I've been nothing but an acceptable student, not one detention has come my way, I haven't started any fights, and I'm getting good grades even helping others get good grades. So why on earth do all my classes I have with this particular hemorrhoid want to pair me so badly with this thorn in my side, the same thorn that's equally avoided me since the accident in the Great Hall. He won't even look at me in the halls, only having a look of daze or utter brick wall face, not that I haven't minded the peace, I've had more time to strengthen my other subjects other than DADA.

As the professor gives instructions on what we need to read and what dragons we have, my mind wanders to another certain Draconifors spell that has made my life more interesting, Artemis. The Green Common Welsh is currently residing up in my room, resting from her night prowls for mice and what not, bleh. She's the main reason I have not released my anger out on the boy sitting next to me, my satisfaction would mean her being banned and I was not going to allow my baby sadness just to see Malfoy blown sky high, as tempting as it sounds. Mcgonagall's voice comes to a pause as I see her hands thrust in front of me with a bag in her hands, ok what does she want a magic trick?

Her sigh bring a short twitch of my lip, good at least you know not to push me farther. "Miss Bond, would you kindly reach into the bag and grab your assigned dragon?" Her strained voice makes me think about mouthing off before I make a great show putting my hand in and choosing a dragon. The small bumps I receive for the contact make me pull out and show my card-er dragon. "Ah yes, the Peruvian Vipertooth, it may be small but it can take down an Hungarian Horntail in about 13 minutes."

With that she takes the dragon back into the little sack and moves on to the next group who look to be trying not to be giving side glances my way. I suppress a snort before grabbing my wand from within my robes, the flinch Malfoy tries to hid does not go unnoticed as I pull out the 10" dragon heartstring core covered by blackthorn I call my wand and point it into his direction. Still in a pissy mood, I don't smirk but place down my weapon and bend sideways to retrieve a piece of parchment for us of the transformation.

"The blackthorn is covering a dragon heartstring core, very common type of wand for a common call-girl like me." My voice is dead as I see Malfoy intake a startled breath as he was eyeing the thing that's been firing spells at him for the past 3 years. "Anyways, lets get this over with I want to go to lunch and be done with you for the day." I say in a more fake, preppy voice and take my wand motioning for him to hold it.

Our hand touch for a millisecond before I slide mine noticeably up and swing to the left. "One."

"Two." His voice seems distant, and hoarse as if he has not talked in some time.

"Three." Our voices combined and like magic, haha, the paper in front of us starts to change into a coppery color.

The transfiguration was a beautiful to see, watching as a plain parchment transforms in front of me to a well respected, stunning Peruvian Vipertooth. Wiping the single tear from my eye I stroke it's chin before noticing it curl into a ball an look at me as if expecting something, but what?

"This thing is bloody ugly." My eyes snap and narrow at a certain blonde haired git who is looking at the creation with pure disgust and wariness.

I growl lowly before taking my Monstrous Book of Monsters and whacking the paternal figure over the head, not lightly either I should add. Malfoy yelps as he reaches out for his wound,giving me a look of pure anger, but I give a sarcastic smile and place my book down as if nothing had happened. "Call it ugly again and I'm going to make sure the earth won't have to endure one of your children. Clear?" His eyes widen as he instinctively reaches his southern region protectively.

"Crystal." I give another smile before look at the dragon, speaking of southern regions, I think looking at the male dragon on his back giving me a cute look.

The class goes smoothly and before I know it, I'm an expert on all things written about this fantastic species of dragon that only grows 15' and can devour a full adult hippogriffin in a matter of seconds. My little dragon does everything it can to claw out Malfoy's eyes much to my amusement before clinging to my shoulder for dear life as I walk to the Great Hall. Seamus on my left with his partner cooing over their Chinese Fireball, Fay laughing as the dragon blows fire at Seamus, they make such a great match Seamus and the dragon, both enjoy a good bond fire. Neville and Daphne are discussing names for their Ukrainian Ironbelly, some of them make even the dragon hiss in distaste.

Watching my friends, I walk right into a wall, my face getting a scentful of boy. Ugh, this isn't a wall, I think annoyed as I smell the familiar scent of Malfoy, I give a growl of annoyance just as low as our project making me look to him, the dragon, in shock and pride. Every one of my friends stiffens as I stand my ground just mere inches away from the boy who I had promised destroy if he had ever come near me willingly again, this is not good for the children, I think laughing at my own joke. Malfoy's silver eyes give nothing away as he bores into my green ones, a flick of emotion passes through but I have no time to recognize it as he smothers it down.

"Can I speak with you-" He glances to my overly protective friends. "-alone?" I give a hearty laugh before rolling my eyes.

"Please don't make me laugh, I don't want people to think we are on ok terms." I cross my arms as I feel the Vipertooth tense against the nape in my shoulder and give a gravelly vibration from his chest, protective much.

"Just to hear me out, I'll even give one of them my wand." He can't bring himself to look me directly in the eyes but I don't smile at my power, I instead frown, this is very unmalfoy like.

Weighing my options, I consider the pros and cons of the situation. Pro: I get a good grade on the project and get to name my baby, con: I could end up in jail. Pro: We have to talk at some point, 5 subjects of finals is not going to get done without communication, well at least not well. Not being able to think of a sensible con other than I'll end up in azkaban or I'll become insane I give a long, deep sigh. "Fine, 10 minutes of my time, you can keep our weapon, but any move and I swear your own mother won't be able to claim your body in the morgue."

The gang gasps as I give them a look of apology, "Sorry guys, I have a lot of subjects with him and I don't want to end up getting blood over the Astronomy paper." They give me a look of understanding before each pats my shoulder, Seamus lingering behind longer giving Malfoy a quick yet hard glance.

"If this prick does anything, and I mean gives you a paper cut small injury, you come to me and I'll make sure to make sure his mother won't be able to find his body." His toneless voice makes me blink at the over protectiveness in Seamus, he has been like this since my fight.

With that said he bumps shoulders with the boy physically equal to himself and strides back with the group, giving me a last look of 'I mean it' before being wisp away. Leaning against the pillar directly in back of me, I pull at my purple ponytail before crossing my arms and give Malfoy a 'the clocks ticking' look. With a deep breath, the asshole before me looks everywhere but my eyes making me frustrated.

"If you're going to waste my tim-"

"I know you hate me, you have a very good reason-" I freeze as I hear the low, yet firm voice protruding from Malfoys red face. "Look, you know I don't like you, and I know you don't like me-" I huff out a breath as if to say you think. "-but for the month can we just act as if we are not trying to kill each other, that the past month and a half hasn't happened." His voice softens as he looks into my eyes.

"Ya sure, and while we're pretending, can we pretend I wasn't in a coma for a week while a wound that was aimed for my heart bled from my shouder from you little girlfriend, or how about we pretend that when I look into the mirror I don't see the scar of a magic slash cut into my cheek." I didn't mean to come out so harsh but the rage and anger I was feeling when he suggested the idea got the best of me.

He wasn't the one to suffer the physical damage, or the near death experience from his crazy psycho of a girlfriend who has really crappy aim. No, he was the one who got to serve the detentions with that girl playing kissy face in them, he doesn't have a reminder everyday reminding him of a reason to hate. He also wasn't the one to dream in said coma about his father dying in vivid, graphic scenes, that was the thing that woke me up, watching my father die for the millionth time in slow, fast, normal motion while I could only watch.

Malfoy winces at my words as if they had plunged into his stomach repeatedly, at least he won't have a scar from it, I think bitterly. "I'm sorry-" My ears perk hearing his low, sad voice. "I should have just left you alone on that day, I should have done it differently, believe me I've thought about it every damn day since it happened, how stupid I was. I'm not asking you to like me, I'm just asking for you not to kill me just for this month and then after that we can go back to hating one another."

His words freeze my blood and possibly hell as the words of apology exit his mouth, mine mocking a fish. He's apologizing, my heart literally stops for a second as I take in his words, a bit of anger I have for him melts as I see the earnestness in his eyes. My brain, without my consent, gives my mouth command of what I say next.

"One month of acting as if I don't want to kill you, but on one condition, the dragon gets named Eragon."

***Present***

Eragon, the Peruvian Vipertooth, sits in the middle of the counter munching on a famous lemon square fresh from the oven. Edith and I stare into one another eyes as if reaching an silent agreement to disagree about the conclusion she had just sprang onto me just mere minutes ago. My eyes show nothing but pure dissatisfaction as the older woman shows absolute honesty.

"I mean I know he apologized, but that's only so I won't kill him." I take a bite of a freshly made lemon square resisting the urge to moan as the flavor explodes on my lips. "He can't possibly have a conscience, I mean we're talking about the same guy who's been calling me call-girl since first year and then conjured up my worst year to devour me alive." I mull over my own conclusions knowing Edith will knock them down in a matter of minutes.

"Ah but he apologized, from what you've told me about this boy he doesn't apologize even when wrong-." She gives me a knowing look. "-plus you're not helping the nickname by calling him pretty boy whenever you see him." I give a mock glare as I look at the teenager trapped inside the 87 year old.

"Well he started it." I mumble childishly creating another giant bite mark into my food.

"Whoa who the guy?" Elmer jokes as he watched me violently take another bite.

"Draco dear, Mister Malfoy's son." Elmer nods in understanding while grabbing his own orgasmic lemon square.

"Ah and what about Mister Oliver, we haven't heard much from him?" The old man questions making me get a goofy grin on my face and reluctantly stop demolishing my food. "I take it by the sudden unclenching of your poor lemon square that he's good."

"Perfect actually-" I state swinging myself around the kitchen to clean the dishes. "He's taking me on our second date of the week tomorrow, it's our three months tomorrow and he insists we do something." Edith and Elmer coo together before Elmer puts a loving hand on her shoulder making me do the awwing.

We stand around in the kitchen for a bit longer before they kick me out with a tub full of lemon squares for my fellow enthusiastic friends. Waving goodbye to the couple, I start to think of Oliver and I being that, old yet totally in love with one another and even at 14 I can't help the hopeful smile slide on my lips as I skip back to Hogwarts. Promises of bringing Oliver over to officially meet my 'grandparents' makes giddy thinking that once they see him they will fallin love with his as I have. Now if I was only this giddy about my month long insanity booster it would be a perfect way to end the school year.

****2 weeks later...****

THUD!

My back lands into the pillar with extreme force making me glare through the smoke, well that smarts. Using the last of my willpower I stand with a little wobble but regain my footing as I see Malfoy with his wand ready. My glare increases as I stare into his eyes, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him.

"Incendio!" He yells, his voice booming through the empty corridor.

"Glacius!" I yell after I see fire burst from his wand, ice forming from my own.

The two energies collide but as the times before the power overwhelms us thrusting our bodies away from one another back into the pillars. As my own body, painfully might I add, collide in the dented pillar I tighten my eyelids. Shit, I think as the pain in my back throbs, this is not going according as planned.

"Can we be done for the day?" His tired voice ringings in my already ringing eardrums.

"Do you want to fail?" I ask between clenched teeth, I'm gonna have a major bruise later.

"No but-"

"Then we keep going." My voice stands strong until my body that stumbles from the pressure and pain I was repetitively putting it through, ice bath later yay!

Malfoy sighs but mocks my movements in standing. Reaching down for my discarded wand, I have to suck in a breath as my back refuses to move from its stiff position, oh god it going into standing position footsteps alert me of a pedestrian making me hold a hand to Malfoy and look to my right. Well damn, my eyes widen as I see my our headmaster casually strolling down the hall a look in his eyes.

"Sir-" I start to explain that we aren't fighting as to not get a detention.

Dumbledore beats me to the punch. "Ah, fire and ice, both dangerous to one another yet when combined effortlessly they make sheer beauty-" The old man gives a wink of a smile. "Sort of how when fighting one, the other reacts and does not think of the consequences." What the fu-? "Well I must be going, but good luck to the pair of you."

Watching as the old man strides away going to god knows where, Malfoy and I both mimic one anothers facial features in a sorta 'what the heck just happened' look. Dumbledores riddle makes me call off flinging ourselves into the pillars so we can tackle it tomorrow with a clear head, and less sore muscles.

"So what subject should we handle now?" Malfoy asks casually as we put up our discarded items from the wall opposite of me.

"Well Eragon still hates you with a burning passion of 13 million suns, so that should be our next conquest no?" Malfoy gives a little inhale of breath at the mention of our dragon project, ha baby.

"Couldn't we do like astronomy or potions or something?" He asks weakly instinctively going to the faded scratches from Eragon going into self defense mode.

"Nope, we only have 2 weeks left and those are practically done." I answer smugly.

Eragon, no exaggeration, hates Malfoy with a passion, a lot more passion than me actually. We found out, however, that Eragon loves me and is so loyal to me that he can't be in the area when Malfoy and I are doing the Charms project. He flips his shit and starts attacking Malfoy if he even so points his wand in my direction, harmfully or not he attacks, with the help of his little girlfriend Artemis, ya those two are inseparable.

"I'd rather be thrown into a pillar than see that dragon." Malfoy mutters under his breath making me giggle slightly, big tough guy you are.

Our feet take us to the library where I know Daphne and Neville are tackling their projects, ya they got paired for everything along with Seamus and Dunbar, coincidence I think not. I had asked Daphne to watch my babies knowing that she would because I had watched her dragon when her and Neville had done their charms project. Funny thing their dragon will also attack Neville, not as badly as Eragon does, whenever they do it so they also need a dragonsitter.

"Oh Chica?" I ask whisper/yelling through the library to catch a whisper of my crazy friends.

"Hey hatebirds over here!" Daphne calls over, there we are with that nickname again. Whenever Malfoy and I are working she calls us hatebirds instead of lovebirds because well we hate one another.

"Again with that stupid nickname?" I fake groan as I wrap her into a hug.

She only giggles while shrugging making me roll my eyes, Neville looks up from whatever he's doing and gives me a slight nod before look down again. I raise an eyebrow with Daphne mouths, 'Herbology essay' making me understand, Neville loves writing and combined with his endearment for herbology it's a surprise he actually looked up.

"Will you call off your guard dragons?" A voice interrupts Daphne and I's conversation allowing us to focus on the fact a teenage boy is being attack by two mini version of deadly dragons.

"Eragon-Artemis, knock it off." I say casually, but laced with authority making the pair stop immediately and nuzzle into my body.

Malfoy gives a breath of relief but cautiously moves away from me as to not look threatening. I give a chuckle under my breath before giving both friends a departure, receiving one in return along with a grunt, oh Neville. We decide to start off in an empty classroom as to not endanger any other member of our peers, all though Pansy would be a nice-nah definitely not worth a detention. Closing the door, I go over to a desk and start dumping out my Ancient Ruins calligraphy that I need to translate along with our Astronomy essay and my Herbology Essay I have to do with this Hufflepuff named, Rachel Aarons, she's funny everything but a slacker driving me to do most of the work.

"Oh shoot, forgot my Herbology book in my room-" I thump my head in annoyance. "I'll be right back." Before Malfoy can argue I dart out of the room and down the halls. Wait a minute, I halt in the middle of the hall, Malfoy has Herbology as well. "Well I'm dumb." I say out loud backtracking to the empty Transfigurations room.

"I just remembered I can use-" My voice catches in my throat as I take in my surroundings. "-your. Herbology. Book."

Encircling the entire room my eyes go wide as I spot watermarks dripping from the ceiling while flame burns claw themselves into the surrounding walls. My head looks aimlessly around the room trying to find a place where it is clean and unharmed but water, smoke, and flame only appear. What the fuck happened?

"Now Bond-" Malfoy's unsteady voice makes me snap my head into the center of the chaos. "As soon as you left Eragon attacked and then started tearing at the walls, I tried watering the flames out-"

"You're one hell of a shot." I say loudly regaining my voice not sure whether to be amused that Eragon attacked him or pissed he can hit me but not a burning wall.

"Well Artemis was clawing at me.." He mumbles the last bit making me want to roll my eyes but footsteps gain my attention.

Spinning around my brain automatically snaps out a word that I should not use, but to hell with it, shit. Mcgonagall surveys the damage before meeting my gaze. Her eyes narrow at the sight of me making, ok now I know she's think this was me but-

"I wasn't even in the room, I was getting my herbology book." I say in a defence watching as her eyes still remain in their slights.

"I understand that Miss Bond, but what I'm failing to understand is how after almost 2 weeks of work, your dragon still attacks Mister Malfoy without remorse." Her steady voice catches me off guard as I try and come up with an explanation.

"Erm-he hates the way Malfoy looks?" I question earning a protest and a narrower gaze, wrong answer Jackie!

Mcgonagall mumbles uncharacteristically under her breath making me know I'm on her, 'students hate' sheet. "Miss Bond answer me this, who's wand did you use to create Eragon?" I give her a confused look before answering with mine. "And did you do anything violent in front of Eragon with the first few hours of his creation?"

My mind goes back to about two weeks ago, well lets see I kicked him in the shin but that was about a day after Eragon was birthed. I go back further tapping my chin, then there was me slapping him upside the- no that was last weekend, and yesterday, and last Thursday. Come on Jackie, I close my eyes thinking back to when Eragon transformed from the paper-oh shit.

"Erm-I may have." I say sheepishly remembering how I had thunked him across the head with my Monstrous Book of Monsters then threatened his joystick if he called Eragon ugly again.

"Well there you have it, Eragon has a stronger bond with you because you had used your wand, so when you imprinted violence onto him with his weaker bond, Mister Malfoy, that's all he knows-" She pauses giving me a look. "I suggest you try being nice to each other so Eragon can learn differently-" Giving another look around her room, Mcgonagall grabs her wand "-Scourgify."

The room cleans itself in an instant and like the mess, Mcgonagall vanishes leaving Malfoy and I to once again look at one another with the, 'what the heck' look. "So, urm, how are you today?" Malfoy gives a sarcastic friendly tone making me groan and bury my head into my hands. This is gonna be a long couple of weeks.

***Four days later***

Another yawn escapes my lips. Who knew looking through a telescope could be so boring, oh wait I did. I give my face another tap as I close one eye to look back into the stupid looking thingy to see Scorpius. Malfoy and I are currently in the astronomy tower around midnight on a Friday trying to draw our constellation that is due in a weeks time. Can you spell fun...not without F and U.

"Why is it that your constellation is only available for this one night out of the month?" I ask to no one imparticular.

"Because our teacher hates us." Malfoy answers throwing a ball of some sort.

A dart of copper flashes after it allowing my mind to wander to how Eragon and Malfoy have come to a mutual understanding. Ya after my headmaster had left, Malfoy and I had started talking about life and having semi-friendly conversations, it was really weird. But each time I would laugh or show, bleh, friendly affection towards the alien, Eragon would get closer and closer before nuzzling into his neck.

I look automatically to the long scratch up Malfoys neck, a snicker escapes my lips. It surprised him so much he startled Eragon making him attack his neck. Malfoy's eyes meet mine making me give a smug look to the silver eyed boy who just gives mean unamused look. He shifts so the scrap is out of view making my smirk grow and his scowl deepen.

"What did your girlfriend say about that?" I give a chuckle as I imagine Parkinson flipping out and demanding to know while Malfoy is red faced mumbling about a dragon.

"I didn't know I had one." His tone of sincerity catches me off guard as he boredly throws the ball again.

"How can you not know Parkinson is your girlfriend, you've only been making out with her for the past 3 years." I throw my hands up almost hitting a flying dragon out of the air, oops sorry Eragon.

Malfoy gives me a look before doubling over laughing. I give a confused look as he continues to laugh as if being cursed by the cheering charm, weirdo.

His laughter continues before I get fed up and stomp my feet, childish I know but he's laughing at the fact of his girlfriend kissing him. Malfoy sobers up as I give a growl knowing Eragon will sense my frustration and attack, ya even with the mutual understanding, Eragon still favors and will attack for me. He wipes his eyes for a second before giving me an amused look.

"Pansy and I are not dating, I just kiss her to kiss her." My eyes pop out of their sockets as Malfoy speaks. "I would never date her, she's very clingy and her voice is just 'Hi-how are you?" His squeaky voice sends me into a giggle fit, his voice is way too deep for that.

"Attractive." I say through the giggles making him bow. "So why don't you tell her to screw herself if you don't like her?" I asked intrigued.

"Practice, she's easy, and what guy would turn down a girl throwing themselves at them?" I give a touche nod. "What about you and Rivers, I haven't seen him around for the past couple of days?"

My mood instantly dampens at the thought of my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend. "He dumped me on Wednesday." My voice cracks as I try not to sniffle. "Said that he didn't want to get in the way of my studies because he knows how much they mean to me." Sure we didn't date for a long time, but I felt closer to him than I had Scott plus we were 'friends' before we had dated but now we can't be because that would be awkward.

**Flashback, Wednesday morning***

"Good morning Wonderboy." I say cheerily at the sight of Oliver leaning against the wall.

"Morning." His distant tone falters my cheer along with the curt greeting, uh-oh.

"What's wrong?" I ask already knowing the outcome of my question.

Oliver gives me a sad, small smile before running a hand through his brown hair. My brain already starts coming up with plain, dull excuses on how we can work it out but I know we won't be able to. Gripping his hand, I give my own small smile.

"I know." My sad voice carries out, practically slapping Oliver out of his thoughts.

"I'm not gonna say it's not you it's me because it's the both of us equally-" He starts. "-you with your grades and projects and me with thinking that I will come before those when I'm allowing my own grade to slip because of that-" Ouch. "I made plans almost everyday knowing that you would most likely get wrapped up in your work, trying to make you feel guilty and hang out with me but I was wrong." He chuckles. "Sure you did feel guilty, but your very persistent and love academics-" Again he gives a small smile. "-but it backfired and now my guilt is eating me away, and I know we won't be able to do anything until September because you're going with your brother for the summer to Romania and I'll be in the states."

Tears swell in my eyes as I know this is the end of what could have been a long-term relationship, stupid teachers. "Well, I guess it's my turn-" I give a smile. "I'm not gonna ask you to lets remain friends because I know that will take a turn down awkward road, so lets just be acquaintances, not friends nor enemies, in the halls we will wave and smile maybe have a chat but nothing more nothing less."

Oliver chuckles. "Deal."

**Present**

"And that is that whats up about me and Oliver." I say giving Malfoy a shrug even though I'm pained on the inside. We elapsed in silence, not awkward nor comfortable just silence, each thinking what we will about whatever. Me, well I'm thinking about the projects, but mostly Oliver, and Malfoy well I'm not a mind reader so go ask him yourself.

***2 days before project hand in***

"Urg, why does Dumbledore always have to us riddles?!" I throw my hands up in annoyance startling a calm looking Malfoy. "I mean why can he just come out and say hey kids do this instead of what you're doing?" I start pacing again as my muscles twitch under my skin in concentration, and from not running in a week. I've been too nervous and busy and now my body and sanity are paying the price.

My hand starts twitching as I pace back and forth, I don't really do well under situations where I could fail and be held back ok? Malfoy continues to look relaxed pissing me off more, how can he not care if we fail charms? Yes, if you haven't guessed it Charms is the last and most frustrating project we still have to conquer. Potions went smoothly, we tested it on Seamus's head, by accident, long story, but hey it works. Astronomy, aced it, the picture is outstanding and the essay has been read, corrected and read over 30 times so it should be O or E material. Magical creatures and Transfigurations, now I'm a bit nervous on that, but I have faith Eragon won't kill Malfoy maybe seriously mame is Malfoy pisses me off but not kill. Herbology, well I had finally gotten Neville to proof read it and thank god I did or me and Rachel would have gotten T or Troll grades. And Ancient Ruins, well I love that class and understood everything I translated so I have hopes.

"How can you be so calm?" I ask finally getting fed up by his mellow position on the wall.

"Easy, I enjoy watching you flip out." I can feel the smirk in the voice making me growl, ass hat.

"Would you like me to freeze you?" I ask politely as possible. "Or maybe get some of the Troll piss and Goblin saliva out of my hair and rub it all over your ugly, frustrating face?"

Malfoy smirks as his eyes flicker to my brown hair. Yes, in order to get the pastiel out of my hair I had to-I had to put a mixture of Troll piss and Goblin spit onto it for at least 3 hours, I vomited only twice. I had gotten Malfoy to spill by threatening to blow him sky high into the lake, which I did when I had found out, ok maybe it was twice or six times. I was not very pleased, but thank goodness for hot showers or I would have killed him.

"No I'm good." His casual voice turning my eyes into slits before I raise my voice.

"You're so annoying!"

"You're so loud!" He mocks my voice throwing up his hands girly. I groan making him groan as well, one of these days I swear.

My hand falls down my face before covering my mouth, and here I thought we were just starting to get along...not. I continue to glare at Malfoy as me gives me a mischievous look in return.

"You know, you're not very attractive when your all period pissy...well not that you were attractive in the first place-" I let out a warning breath, this boy seriously should sign a will soon. "Maybe that's why Rivers dumped you-maybe he's sucking face with a girl that's actually a step up-"

"Glacius!" I yell finally getting fed up with his tomfoolery.

"Incendio." He calls in a sing-a-long voice making me raise my wand again.

"Glacius. Glacius. Glacius." Short, yet powerful ice bullets fly from my wand into the direction of the annoying boy.

"Incendo." He sends a long shield flame to surround himself, oh it is so on now.

The ice fight only last a couple of minutes up in that time I feel myself relaxing from stress and starting to enjoy the longed for feeling of flinging spells at a live target. As my head starts to feel through the thick swamp of stress, I mentally hit my head, duh why don't I just-

"Expelliarmus." And just like that one of us is armed while the other it now sitting on the floor.

Bring my wand to Malfoys face he starts smirk, ya you heard me the idiot it smirking as I point a weapon at him. It pure shock I drop my wand slightly before raising an eyebrow and giving him a look.

"What are you so smug about?" I ask curiously yet cautiously.

"The fact that it took so long to get you pissed, and you seemed to genuinely relax as you tried killing me, which by the way is really scary you find pleasure in that." Wait hold up.

"You wanted me pissed?" I ask not understanding.

"Well ya, look around princess and you'll understand why." I give a warning glance before turning around to see.

"Well damn."

In front of me shows icicles dangling from the ceiling along with different other little trinkets, how the- "I figured out Dumbledores riddle, that the elements will combine when we don't think about it and when we're calm and relaxed, something you were not." He shrugs as if say you know it's right. "-so the easiest way of getting you relaxed without you knowing about the riddle so you wouldn't try and be relaxed was to get you pisse, since we don't really have time for you to run 10 miles."

Well I'll be damned, there's some brain upin that air balloon after all. "But how are we gonna make a design genius?" I roll my eyes, I can not be relaxed right now not even running would help.

"Easy I'll just do my specialty and piss you off then hope I avoid you freezing me." I roll my eyes at his fake optimism but get into fighting stance.

"Alright princess, start with the insults, I think I'm being to enjoy this project."

***Last day of school***

My smile widens as I look to the paper in front of me. The big red O gleaming back up at me almost makes tears form in my eyes. Outstanding, I got an outstanding on the ice and fire project, what, this is just. I trail my finger to the comments seeing the words, excellence use to ice and fire, pleasure to display in class, all written in Flitwicks curvy handwriting. My smile only widened as I read the comments allowing my happy dance to takeover standing in the compartment.

Ok, ok now for Potions, I think calming down slightly enough to ruffle to the potions parchment. My excitement dies down slightly as I see an E in blue looking innocently up at me, well it could have been worse and I still passed with Exceeds Expectations. Snape just hates me but he loves Malfoy so that's why I'm not a troll grade.

Flipping through the bundle of freshly delivered parchments, I come across my Transfigurations and Magical creatures ones, both on the same page seeing as though it was combined. Double O's stand out making me squeal and dance around the cabin as I read the comments. 'This creature is the finest kept out of the entire class, I am thankful that he will be kept in the hands of such capable people'-Hagrid. Mcgonagall's makes me worry slightly, but not as much as the O reassures me. 'Both parental figures showed no communication or progress with their dragon in the first weeks but I was amazed by the advancement they had made in such little time'-P. Mcgonagall. Ha, take that lady, I am a very determined individual when needed.

Reading through the rest of the comments and grades I become very proud of myself, seeing nothing less than an E anywhere on the nine parchments. Overall I receive seven O's and two E's, one from Potions and the other from Herbology because Professor Sprout had commented on how it was mostly a single person doing but beautifully written. Being contempt with my grades I finally sit down on the seat just as Seamus, Neville and Daphne enter, each looking enthusiastic as I.

"Pass?" I ask.

"Not one bad mark on these papers." Seamus states enthusiastically.

"Ditto." Daphne says plopping down next to me.

"Erm, what they said." We laugh as Neville can't think of another thing to say.

"Perfect way to start our summer no?" I ask as a chorus of agreement rolls around. "Summer here we come."

Just as my voice fades the train starts pulling out of the hogsmeade station back to the 9 and ¾ station. This year is going to be great, I can already feel it.


	9. Year 3- Must be losing my mind

THUD!

My back lands into the pillar with extreme force making me glare through the smoke, well that smarts. Using the last of my willpower I stand with a little wobble but regain my footing as I see Malfoy with his wand ready. My glare increases as I stare into his eyes, I swear to god I'm gonna kill him.

"Incendio!" He yells, his voice booming through the empty corridor.

"Glacius!" I yell after I see fire burst from his wand, ice forming from my own.

The two energies collide but as the times before the power overwhelms us thrusting our bodies away from one another back into the pillars. As my own body, painfully might I add, collide in the dented pillar I tighten my eyelids. Shit, I think as the pain in my back throbs, this is not going according as planned.

"Can we be done for the day?" His tired voice ringings in my already ringing eardrums.

"Do you want to fail?" I ask between clenched teeth, I'm gonna have a major bruise later.

"No but-"

"Then we keep going." My voice stands strong until my body that stumbles from the pressure and pain I was repetitively putting it through, ice bath later yay!

Malfoy sighs but mocks my movements in standing. Reaching down for my discarded wand, I have to suck in a breath as my back refuses to move from its stiff position, oh god it going into standing position footsteps alert me of a pedestrian making me hold a hand to Malfoy and look to my right. Well damn, my eyes widen as I see my our headmaster casually strolling down the hall a look in his eyes.

"Sir-" I start to explain that we aren't fighting as to not get a detention.

Dumbledore beats me to the punch. "Ah, fire and ice, both dangerous to one another yet when combined effortlessly they make sheer beauty-" The old man gives a wink of a smile. "Sort of how when fighting one, the other reacts and does not think of the consequences." What the fu-? "Well I must be going, but good luck to the pair of you."

Watching as the old man strides away going to god knows where, Malfoy and I both mimic one anothers facial features in a sorta 'what the heck just happened' look. Dumbledores riddle makes me call off flinging ourselves into the pillars so we can tackle it tomorrow with a clear head, and less sore muscles.

"So what subject should we handle now?" Malfoy asks casually as we put up our discarded items from the wall opposite of me.

"Well Eragon still hates you with a burning passion of 13 million suns, so that should be our next conquest no?" Malfoy gives a little inhale of breath at the mention of our dragon project, ha baby.

"Couldn't we do like astronomy or potions or something?" He asks weakly instinctively going to the faded scratches from Eragon going into self defense mode.

"Nope, we only have 2 weeks left and those are practically done." I answer smugly.

Eragon, no exaggeration, hates Malfoy with a passion, a lot more passion than me actually. We found out, however, that Eragon loves me and is so loyal to me that he can't be in the area when Malfoy and I are doing the Charms project. He flips his shit and starts attacking Malfoy if he even so points his wand in my direction, harmfully or not he attacks, with the help of his little girlfriend Artemis, ya those two are inseparable.

"I'd rather be thrown into a pillar than see that dragon." Malfoy mutters under his breath making me giggle slightly, big tough guy you are.

Our feet take us to the library where I know Daphne and Neville are tackling their projects, ya they got paired for everything along with Seamus and Dunbar, coincidence I think not. I had asked Daphne to watch my babies knowing that she would because I had watched her dragon when her and Neville had done their charms project. Funny thing their dragon will also attack Neville, not as badly as Eragon does, whenever they do it so they also need a dragonsitter.

"Oh Chica?" I ask whisper/yelling through the library to catch a whisper of my crazy friends.

"Hey hatebirds over here!" Daphne calls over, there we are with that nickname again. Whenever Malfoy and I are working she calls us hatebirds instead of lovebirds because well we hate one another.

"Again with that stupid nickname?" I fake groan as I wrap her into a hug.

She only giggles while shrugging making me roll my eyes, Neville looks up from whatever he's doing and gives me a slight nod before look down again. I raise an eyebrow with Daphne mouths, 'Herbology essay' making me understand, Neville loves writing and combined with his endearment for herbology it's a surprise he actually looked up.

"Will you call off your guard dragons?" A voice interrupts Daphne and I's conversation allowing us to focus on the fact a teenage boy is being attack by two mini version of deadly dragons.

"Eragon-Artemis, knock it off." I say casually, but laced with authority making the pair stop immediately and nuzzle into my body.

Malfoy gives a breath of relief but cautiously moves away from me as to not look threatening. I give a chuckle under my breath before giving both friends a departure, receiving one in return along with a grunt, oh Neville. We decide to start off in an empty classroom as to not endanger any other member of our peers, all though Pansy would be a nice-nah definitely not worth a detention. Closing the door, I go over to a desk and start dumping out my Ancient Ruins calligraphy that I need to translate along with our Astronomy essay and my Herbology Essay I have to do with this Hufflepuff named, Rachel Aarons, she's funny everything but a slacker driving me to do most of the work.

"Oh shoot, forgot my Herbology book in my room-" I thump my head in annoyance. "I'll be right back." Before Malfoy can argue I dart out of the room and down the halls. Wait a minute, I halt in the middle of the hall, Malfoy has Herbology as well. "Well I'm dumb." I say out loud backtracking to the empty Transfigurations room.

"I just remembered I can use-" My voice catches in my throat as I take in my surroundings. "-your. Herbology. Book."

Encircling the entire room my eyes go wide as I spot watermarks dripping from the ceiling while flame burns claw themselves into the surrounding walls. My head looks aimlessly around the room trying to find a place where it is clean and unharmed but water, smoke, and flame only appear. What the fuck happened?

"Now Bond-" Malfoy's unsteady voice makes me snap my head into the center of the chaos. "As soon as you left Eragon attacked and then started tearing at the walls, I tried watering the flames out-"

"You're one hell of a shot." I say loudly regaining my voice not sure whether to be amused that Eragon attacked him or pissed he can hit me but not a burning wall.

"Well Artemis was clawing at me.." He mumbles the last bit making me want to roll my eyes but footsteps gain my attention.

Spinning around my brain automatically snaps out a word that I should not use, but to hell with it, shit. Mcgonagall surveys the damage before meeting my gaze. Her eyes narrow at the sight of me making, ok now I know she's think this was me but-

"I wasn't even in the room, I was getting my herbology book." I say in a defence watching as her eyes still remain in their slights.

"I understand that Miss Bond, but what I'm failing to understand is how after almost 2 weeks of work, your dragon still attacks Mister Malfoy without remorse." Her steady voice catches me off guard as I try and come up with an explanation.

"Erm-he hates the way Malfoy looks?" I question earning a protest and a narrower gaze, wrong answer Jackie!

Mcgonagall mumbles uncharacteristically under her breath making me know I'm on her, 'students hate' sheet. "Miss Bond answer me this, who's wand did you use to create Eragon?" I give her a confused look before answering with mine. "And did you do anything violent in front of Eragon with the first few hours of his creation?"

My mind goes back to about two weeks ago, well lets see I kicked him in the shin but that was about a day after Eragon was birthed. I go back further tapping my chin, then there was me slapping him upside the- no that was last weekend, and yesterday, and last Thursday. Come on Jackie, I close my eyes thinking back to when Eragon transformed from the paper-oh shit.

"Erm-I may have." I say sheepishly remembering how I had thunked him across the head with my Monstrous Book of Monsters then threatened his joystick if he called Eragon ugly again.

"Well there you have it, Eragon has a stronger bond with you because you had used your wand, so when you imprinted violence onto him with his weaker bond, Mister Malfoy, that's all he knows-" She pauses giving me a look. "I suggest you try being nice to each other so Eragon can learn differently-" Giving another look around her room, Mcgonagall grabs her wand "-Scourgify."

The room cleans itself in an instant and like the mess, Mcgonagall vanishes leaving Malfoy and I to once again look at one another with the, 'what the heck' look. "So, urm, how are you today?" Malfoy gives a sarcastic friendly tone making me groan and bury my head into my hands. This is gonna be a long couple of weeks.


	10. Year 3- Projects are over-rated

***Four days later***

Another yawn escapes my lips. Who knew looking through a telescope could be so boring, oh wait I did. I give my face another tap as I close one eye to look back into the stupid looking thingy to see Scorpius. Malfoy and I are currently in the astronomy tower around midnight on a Friday trying to draw our constellation that is due in a weeks time. Can you spell fun...not without F and U.

"Why is it that your constellation is only available for this one night out of the month?" I ask to no one imparticular.

"Because our teacher hates us." Malfoy answers throwing a ball of some sort.

A dart of copper flashes after it allowing my mind to wander to how Eragon and Malfoy have come to a mutual understanding. Ya after my headmaster had left, Malfoy and I had started talking about life and having semi-friendly conversations, it was really weird. But each time I would laugh or show, bleh, friendly affection towards the alien, Eragon would get closer and closer before nuzzling into his neck.

I look automatically to the long scratch up Malfoys neck, a snicker escapes my lips. It surprised him so much he startled Eragon making him attack his neck. Malfoy's eyes meet mine making me give a smug look to the silver eyed boy who just gives mean unamused look. He shifts so the scrap is out of view making my smirk grow and his scowl deepen.

"What did your girlfriend say about that?" I give a chuckle as I imagine Parkinson flipping out and demanding to know while Malfoy is red faced mumbling about a dragon.

"I didn't know I had one." His tone of sincerity catches me off guard as he boredly throws the ball again.

"How can you not know Parkinson is your girlfriend, you've only been making out with her for the past 3 years." I throw my hands up almost hitting a flying dragon out of the air, oops sorry Eragon.

Malfoy gives me a look before doubling over laughing. I give a confused look as he continues to laugh as if being cursed by the cheering charm, weirdo.

His laughter continues before I get fed up and stomp my feet, childish I know but he's laughing at the fact of his girlfriend kissing him. Malfoy sobers up as I give a growl knowing Eragon will sense my frustration and attack, ya even with the mutual understanding, Eragon still favors and will attack for me. He wipes his eyes for a second before giving me an amused look.

"Pansy and I are not dating, I just kiss her to kiss her." My eyes pop out of their sockets as Malfoy speaks. "I would never date her, she's very clingy and her voice is just 'Hi-how are you?" His squeaky voice sends me into a giggle fit, his voice is way too deep for that.

"Attractive." I say through the giggles making him bow. "So why don't you tell her to screw herself if you don't like her?" I asked intrigued.

"Practice, she's easy, and what guy would turn down a girl throwing themselves at them?" I give a touche nod. "What about you and Rivers, I haven't seen him around for the past couple of days?"

My mood instantly dampens at the thought of my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend. "He dumped me on Wednesday." My voice cracks as I try not to sniffle. "Said that he didn't want to get in the way of my studies because he knows how much they mean to me." Sure we didn't date for a long time, but I felt closer to him than I had Scott plus we were 'friends' before we had dated but now we can't be because that would be awkward.

**Flashback, Wednesday morning***

"Good morning Wonderboy." I say cheerily at the sight of Oliver leaning against the wall.

"Morning." His distant tone falters my cheer along with the curt greeting, uh-oh.

"What's wrong?" I ask already knowing the outcome of my question.

Oliver gives me a sad, small smile before running a hand through his brown hair. My brain already starts coming up with plain, dull excuses on how we can work it out but I know we won't be able to. Gripping his hand, I give my own small smile.

"I know." My sad voice carries out, practically slapping Oliver out of his thoughts.

"I'm not gonna say it's not you it's me because it's the both of us equally-" He starts. "-you with your grades and projects and me with thinking that I will come before those when I'm allowing my own grade to slip because of that-" Ouch. "I made plans almost everyday knowing that you would most likely get wrapped up in your work, trying to make you feel guilty and hang out with me but I was wrong." He chuckles. "Sure you did feel guilty, but your very persistent and love academics-" Again he gives a small smile. "-but it backfired and now my guilt is eating me away, and I know we won't be able to do anything until September because you're going with your brother for the summer to Romania and I'll be in the states."

Tears swell in my eyes as I know this is the end of what could have been a long-term relationship, stupid teachers. "Well, I guess it's my turn-" I give a smile. "I'm not gonna ask you to lets remain friends because I know that will take a turn down awkward road, so lets just be acquaintances, not friends nor enemies, in the halls we will wave and smile maybe have a chat but nothing more nothing less."

Oliver chuckles. "Deal."

**Present**

"And that is that whats up about me and Oliver." I say giving Malfoy a shrug even though I'm pained on the inside. We elapsed in silence, not awkward nor comfortable just silence, each thinking what we will about whatever. Me, well I'm thinking about the projects, but mostly Oliver, and Malfoy well I'm not a mind reader so go ask him yourself.

***2 days before project hand in***

"Urg, why does Dumbledore always have to us riddles?!" I throw my hands up in annoyance startling a calm looking Malfoy. "I mean why can he just come out and say hey kids do this instead of what you're doing?" I start pacing again as my muscles twitch under my skin in concentration, and from not running in a week. I've been too nervous and busy and now my body and sanity are paying the price.

My hand starts twitching as I pace back and forth, I don't really do well under situations where I could fail and be held back ok? Malfoy continues to look relaxed pissing me off more, how can he not care if we fail charms? Yes, if you haven't guessed it Charms is the last and most frustrating project we still have to conquer. Potions went smoothly, we tested it on Seamus's head, by accident, long story, but hey it works. Astronomy, aced it, the picture is outstanding and the essay has been read, corrected and read over 30 times so it should be O or E material. Magical creatures and Transfigurations, now I'm a bit nervous on that, but I have faith Eragon won't kill Malfoy maybe seriously mame is Malfoy pisses me off but not kill. Herbology, well I had finally gotten Neville to proof read it and thank god I did or me and Rachel would have gotten T or Troll grades. And Ancient Ruins, well I love that class and understood everything I translated so I have hopes.

"How can you be so calm?" I ask finally getting fed up by his mellow position on the wall.

"Easy, I enjoy watching you flip out." I can feel the smirk in the voice making me growl, ass hat.

"Would you like me to freeze you?" I ask politely as possible. "Or maybe get some of the Troll piss and Goblin saliva out of my hair and rub it all over your ugly, frustrating face?"

Malfoy smirks as his eyes flicker to my brown hair. Yes, in order to get the pastiel out of my hair I had to-I had to put a mixture of Troll piss and Goblin spit onto it for at least 3 hours, I vomited only twice. I had gotten Malfoy to spill by threatening to blow him sky high into the lake, which I did when I had found out, ok maybe it was twice or six times. I was not very pleased, but thank goodness for hot showers or I would have killed him.

"No I'm good." His casual voice turning my eyes into slits before I raise my voice.

"You're so annoying!"

"You're so loud!" He mocks my voice throwing up his hands girly. I groan making him groan as well, one of these days I swear.

My hand falls down my face before covering my mouth, and here I thought we were just starting to get along...not. I continue to glare at Malfoy as me gives me a mischievous look in return.

"You know, you're not very attractive when your all period pissy...well not that you were attractive in the first place-" I let out a warning breath, this boy seriously should sign a will soon. "Maybe that's why Rivers dumped you-maybe he's sucking face with a girl that's actually a step up-"

"Glacius!" I yell finally getting fed up with his tomfoolery.

"Incendio." He calls in a sing-a-long voice making me raise my wand again.

"Glacius. Glacius. Glacius." Short, yet powerful ice bullets fly from my wand into the direction of the annoying boy.

"Incendo." He sends a long shield flame to surround himself, oh it is so on now.

The ice fight only last a couple of minutes up in that time I feel myself relaxing from stress and starting to enjoy the longed for feeling of flinging spells at a live target. As my head starts to feel through the thick swamp of stress, I mentally hit my head, duh why don't I just-

"_Expelliarmus." _And just like that one of us is armed while the other it now sitting on the floor.

Bring my wand to Malfoys face he starts smirk, ya you heard me the idiot it smirking as I point a weapon at him. It pure shock I drop my wand slightly before raising an eyebrow and giving him a look.

"What are you so smug about?" I ask curiously yet cautiously.

"The fact that it took so long to get you pissed, and you seemed to genuinely relax as you tried killing me, which by the way is really scary you find pleasure in that." Wait hold up.

"You wanted me pissed?" I ask not understanding.

"Well ya, look around princess and you'll understand why." I give a warning glance before turning around to see.

"Well damn."

In front of me shows icicles dangling from the ceiling along with different other little trinkets, how the- "I figured out Dumbledores riddle, that the elements will combine when we don't think about it and when we're calm and relaxed, something you were not." He shrugs as if say you know it's right. "-so the easiest way of getting you relaxed without you knowing about the riddle so you wouldn't try and be relaxed was to get you pisse, since we don't really have time for you to run 10 miles."

Well I'll be damned, there's some brain upin that air balloon after all. "But how are we gonna make a design genius?" I roll my eyes, I can not be relaxed right now not even running would help.

"Easy I'll just do my specialty and piss you off then hope I avoid you freezing me." I roll my eyes at his fake optimism but get into fighting stance.

"Alright princess, start with the insults, I think I'm being to enjoy this project."

***Last day of school***

My smile widens as I look to the paper in front of me. The big red O gleaming back up at me almost makes tears form in my eyes. Outstanding, I got an outstanding on the ice and fire project, what, this is just. I trail my finger to the comments seeing the words, excellence use to ice and fire, pleasure to display in class, all written in Flitwicks curvy handwriting. My smile only widened as I read the comments allowing my happy dance to takeover standing in the compartment.

Ok, ok now for Potions, I think calming down slightly enough to ruffle to the potions parchment. My excitement dies down slightly as I see an E in blue looking innocently up at me, well it could have been worse and I still passed with Exceeds Expectations. Snape just hates me but he loves Malfoy so that's why I'm not a troll grade.

Flipping through the bundle of freshly delivered parchments, I come across my Transfigurations and Magical creatures ones, both on the same page seeing as though it was combined. Double O's stand out making me squeal and dance around the cabin as I read the comments. 'This creature is the finest kept out of the entire class, I am thankful that he will be kept in the hands of such capable people'-Hagrid. Mcgonagall's makes me worry slightly, but not as much as the O reassures me. 'Both parental figures showed no communication or progress with their dragon in the first weeks but I was amazed by the advancement they had made in such little time'-P. Mcgonagall. Ha, take that lady, I am a very determined individual when needed.

Reading through the rest of the comments and grades I become very proud of myself, seeing nothing less than an E anywhere on the nine parchments. Overall I receive seven O's and two E's, one from Potions and the other from Herbology because Professor Sprout had commented on how it was mostly a single person doing but beautifully written. Being contempt with my grades I finally sit down on the seat just as Seamus, Neville and Daphne enter, each looking enthusiastic as I.

"Pass?" I ask.

"Not one bad mark on these papers." Seamus states enthusiastically.

"Ditto." Daphne says plopping down next to me.

"Erm, what they said." We laugh as Neville can't think of another thing to say.

"Perfect way to start our summer no?" I ask as a chorus of agreement rolls around. "Summer here we come."

Just as my voice fades the train starts pulling out of the hogsmeade station back to the 9 and ¾ station. This year is going to be great, I can already feel it.


	11. Shout out to my readers

Hey guys! So I'm posting this on both of my stories because your opinion, whether it be from the Big Time Rushers or the Potter Heads, really matters me me. I'm

always looking for you guys to be open with me and leave a comment or two telling me how you liked the story or if I can improve on it anyway. Even if you don't

want to comment, following or favoriting your story really boosts my motivation to get you the next chapter not only faster but give you the best I can. PM me if

you don't feel comfortable leaving a comment or if you have a suggestion of any sort about a one-shot or an idea for a new story...even if you want me to look

over your story ideas I'll be glad to do so. Love you guys bunches!


End file.
